Mas Alla de la Imaginacion
by MariEliSekai
Summary: SasuNaruSai eventualmente como transcurran los capitulos. POV Sakura Capitulo 17 Actualizado! Porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo el no me ama y jamás lo hará, no mientras Naruto siga en su corazón.
1. Conociendonos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, el otro día trate de disuadirlo para que me regalara los derechos con el fin de crear un mundo shinobi completamente yaoi pero se escapo mientras le decía sobre la idea de cómo quería lemon en el manga, ya se lo diré para la próxima ¬¬… no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Más Allá De La Imaginación**

**Capitulo 1:Conociéndonos**

Amar a quien más odias, que ilógico suena eso, ¿cierto?

Desde un principio solía pensar que nunca podría llegar a querer a mi enemigo, pero ahora sé que me equivocaba...

Todas las mañanas suelo caminar desde mi casa hacia las instituciones escolares de Konoha, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi hermano mayor quien me cuida y se hace cargo de mi, hace 5 años que murieron mis padres, quienes solían trabajar en una gran compañía y muy a menudo salían a viajes de negocios, así que todo lo que sé es que murieron en un accidente aéreo y que hasta la fecha no han encontrado sus cuerpos.

La manera de cómo hemos sobrevivido ha sido un poco difícil, con el tiempo los ahorros de mis padres ya no nos eran suficientes para mantenernos, así que mi hermano empezó a trabajar para poder sostener la vida que llevamos hasta ahora.

Ha sido muy duro para ambos pero ha valido la pena, voy en el último año de preparatoria y mi hermano termino su carrera este año por lo que pronto la desempeñara.

La hora de entrar a clases se acerca así que no me queda más remedio que partir.

En mi camino hacia el instituto diariamente me encuentro a un compañero de clases. ¿Quieren saber cómo es?, pues bien, él es la persona más desagradable que eh conocido. Es increíble que alguien a quien se considera una persona encantadora, se pueda convertir en el mártir de tu día a día.

¡Esperen un momento no debo de concentrarme en el-dattebayo!, suficiente tengo con soportarlo en hora clase, enserio que no me puedo ni imaginar que sea tan popular con las chicas, se que yo no soy el más listo del planeta pero esas chicas sí que están desquiciadas en no fijarse en qué tipo de chico es Sasuke a veces me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por sus mentes.

Como de costumbre en mi camino a clases me encuentro a Uchiha Sasuke, de no saber que vive tan cerca de mi casa pensaría que este chico me acosa.

-¡Hey! Naruto—se acerca Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona- ¿qué pasa? por qué no eres educado y me saludas ...—noto como corre en mi dirección.

-no estoy de humor para soportarte teme, vete de aquí-dattebayo—le digo sin mucho ánimo y tratando de apresurar el paso.

-¿El dobe no está de humor hoy? que debería de hacer para remediar eso. —lo dijo mientras caminaba ya junto a mí y con simulada preocupación.

-¿por qué no te largas y ya?, eso es más que suficiente para ser feliz el resto de mi vida.—esta vez ya no iba apresurado, ¿qué sentido tenía? ``de todos modos me va a seguir´´, pensé para mis adentros.

-tienes razón eso te haría muy feliz—afirmó—pero ¿adivina qué?, no lo hare ya que tu eres mi distracción principal de la aburrida rutina de la escuela; eso es algo que ya deberías saber usuratonkachi—comento, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

-por desgracia lo sé, y ¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así ´ttebayo!- dije ya derrotado.

El trayecto al salón de clases fue un infierno para mí, pero supongo que para Sasuke fue de lo más divertido, puesto que nunca se borro la sonrisa de su rostro hasta que llegamos al salón.

-Naaaaruto. —me llamo animada mi mejor amiga al verme llegar al salón—Por la cara que traes supongo que Uchiha otra vez te acompaño hasta llegar aquí –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-no tienes ni idea Sakura—puse mi mochila en la butaca que me pertenecía y me dispuse a sentarme.

-pero me parece algo extraño...-comento más seria de lo que su carácter le permite.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunte al no darme cuenta de que me hablaba.

-no te has fijado que Sasuke-kun no habla con nadie más que no seas tú, ¿me pregunto a que se deberá eso? – dijo de manera pensativa mientras me observaba, insinuando con la mirada que yo tendría la respuesta a su pregunta.

-tal vez porque le gusta molestarme y quiere guardar su lado misterioso para las chicas. Aunque creo que estarían locas por querer salir con él, yo soy más lindo- me aventure a decir mi teoría.

-pues muchas te envidian por el simple hecho de que solo te hable a ti. —dijo ignorando mi pequeña broma.

-créeme que no dudaría al cambiar mi lugar con alguna de ellas.

Y eso lo dije sinceramente, no soportaba ser el centro de distracción de ese chico.

-muy bien basta de platicas e iniciemos con la clase- exclamó Iruka-sensei el profesor de matemáticas.-entregare los resultados del examen de la clase pasada. —se posó en su escritorio buscando los exámenes en su maletín.

El maestro comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos entregando sus respectivos exámenes hasta llegar a mí.

-muy bien hecho Naruto, una calificación perfecta, ¿estás seguro de que no copiaste?—me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Iruka-sensei.

-¡claro que no he copiado dattebayo!—conteste indignado—estuve estudiando toda la noche.

-¡disculpe maestro! Pero tengo que interrumpir su clase- llamo la directora Tsunade desde la puerta—el día de hoy se incorpora un alumno nuevo a este grupo y quisiera presentárselos.

-por supuesto—contesto el profesor- ¡atención todos!- habló a la clase completa—es todo Naruto, puedes regresar a tu asiento. —me dijo en voz baja y yo obedecí a regañadientes.

-buenos días a todos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero—la directora hizo una señal en dirección a la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada al nuevo alumno—su nombre es Sai y espero que pronto puedan ser amigos.

Terminó la presentación del chico nuevo, dándole la palabra para saludar.

-buenos días—dijo con una acento algo diferente al de nuestra ciudad—espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Su aspecto era tan parecido al de Sasuke, solo que su esencia era diferente y algo extraño me impulsaba a querer ser su amigo.

Vi que Iruka-sensei le indicaba un asiento vacío y Sai camino hacia el, al pasar a mi lado, el chico nuevo me sonrió y eso es algo que jamás podre olvidar.

* * *

Hola! ¿y bien? que les parecio, aburrido, sin futuro (?) ya tengo listo el segundo capitulo pero si me dicen que no les gusto pues ya no lo sigo... que dicen? ustedes deciden lo continuo o lo dejo por las buenas y me dedico a otra cosa jaja . . Eso si, primero hay mucho Sainaru pero eventualmente se descubriran algunas cosillas por ahi y saldra a flote el gran amor que le profesa sasuke a nuestro amado naru-chan.

sugerencias, comentarios ya saben donde las pueden expresar . , nos leemos la proxima vez bye!


	2. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, así como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**N/A:** bien después de un mes estresante de exámenes, por fin Salí de vacaciones, así que aquí tienen el segundo capi de la historia, espero que les guste, ya que disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, aaa también perdonen las faltas de ortografía que se hayan colado por ahí. ^^

Capitulo 2 Presentaciones

Quede paralizado al ver su sonrisa, Sai era diferente a los demás chicos eso podía notarlo, pero no entendía el porqué su simple escancia me hacia ventilar. Su mirada fija en mi me puso los nervios de punta no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y fue algo que Sakura-chan disfruto el ver; de hecho casi pude notar su burla secreta.

-te molesta que me siente aquí- me dijo Sai sentándose al lado izquierdo mío con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

- adelante, yo no tengo inconveniente- le dije con un tono bajo y podía notar como mis mejillas se ruborizaban, ¡como detestaba que eso sucediera!.

-hola, mi nombre es Sai ¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo volteando a hacia mi

- N..naruto.- dije tartamudeando ,¡dios! Sonaba tan patético, me avergüenzo de mi mismo

-gusto en conocerte, espero que seamos buenos amigos Naruto-kun-hablo sin borrar esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

-yo igual—le susurre con una tímida sonrisa.

-tu sonrisa es linda—lo dijo con tal devoción que casi le creía

-aaa... gracias…creo.—le conteste vacilando.

La mañana trascurrió con solo tímidas sonrisas y se podría decir que algo de conversación pero todo fue un total fiasco ya que soy muy malo para hacer amistades, de hecho mi amistad con Sakura-chan se debe a ella, ya que es una chica muy alegre e introvertida, a esa chica le faltan tornillos en la cabeza pero aun así es una gran amiga.

Pronto el timbre de la hora del descanso se escucho por los pasillos del instituto así que como es de costumbre, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar favorito para almorzar; el lugar es tan bello que te da tranquilidad el solo sentarte ahí, el césped verde es tan cómodo y la sombra del gran roble trasmite una paz inigualable.

-¡vamos no mientas!- reclamo Sakura—se que algo del chico nuevo te gusta.

-déjame en paz y come tu almuerzo Saku-chan—trate de excusarme.

- por dios no te eh visto actuar de manera despistada con un chico nunca y eso es extraño, el debe de gustarte—me acuso sin fundamentos.

-¿te diste cuenta de la clave cierto?, EL ES UN CHICO y adivina que soy yo… exacto HOMBRE—trate que mi voz sonara lo mas calmadamente posible pero en algún punto de la conversación termine gritando

-entonces ¿a qué se debe tal actitud? en que me equivoco según tu.—me miro sospechosamente.

- no... lo sé, es solo que es muy diferente a la de los demás chicos. Es como si me atrajera o algo por el estilo, pero no de la forma sucia en la que piensas—dije al ver que en sus labios empezaba a formarse una gran sonrisa gatuna

- yo a eso le llamo hormonas amigo, no quieras engañarme.- me miro con ojos desconfiados.

-¡ te equivocas!- dije con la cara toda roja, hay ocasiones en las que odio mi cuerpo, en los momentos menos oportunos, el muy desgraciado me traiciona.

-vaya se ve que la están pasando bien ¿podría unirme a ustedes?- nos interrumpió una voz que se acercaba.

- claro Sai, acércate y prueba un poco del almuerzo de Naruto es delicioso- dijo mientras Sai se sentaba junto a nosotras .

- ¡Sakura-chan!-exclame avergonzado y con las mejillas encendidas, definitivamente soy patético.

- ¿se puede? ¿No es molestia para ti?-y fijo su mirada en mi

- en absoluto, claro… toma si quieres, pero te advierto que no está muy bueno.- dije en cuanto probo un bocado.

-pero que dices, si esta delicioso.- su entusiasmo se notaba al hablar.

Solo sentí como un ligero rubor sombreaba mis mejillas, parezco una completa chica enamorada, ¡rayos!

-¿tu lo preparaste?—pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a nosotros

- lamento informarte que no, el que lo preparo fue mi hermano, el si es un excelente cocinero, no como Sakura-chan y yo, a ambos se nos quema hasta el agua.

-¡oye! Pero que dices Naruto. —mi amiga hizo una mueca simulando inflar sus mejillas.

-no te ofendas.—no tarde en disculparme, ya que por su mirada en verdad parecía que me golpearía en cuanto nos quedáramos a solas, y además prefiero conservar integro mi bello rostro, las chicas podrían decepcionarse si lo arruino.

- está bien, pero solo por hoy, da gracias de que tienes suerte Uzumaki. —nos miramos y reímos, es algo violenta sí, pero, eso no deja de hacerla mi mejor amiga.

- es divertido estar con ustedes—sonrió y cambio de tema súbitamente - hey, Naruto-kun crees que puedas acompañarme el fin de semana a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ya sabes – desvió la mirada y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas—cómo soy nuevo quiero divertirme un poco, y sería fantástico que pudieras acompañarme.

-este... yo...—comencé a tartamudear y empezaron a sudar mis manos  
por suerte Sakura vio que estaba tan rojo que me salvo el día cambiando de tema.

- Sai hace un momento vi que le hablabas a Sasuke-kun con mucha confianza, ¿son amigos o conocidos?- dijo disimuladamente.

- pues…no solo es mi amigo, también es mi primo hermano—habló algo serio lo cual me hizo pensar que no mentía.

-¡queeeee!, entonces tu nombre completo es...—dijo Sakura levantando la voz

- Uchiha Sai ¿por qué se sorprenden de esa manera?- pregunto como si no hubiera razón para tal expresión.

-nunca habíamos visto que Sasuke tuviera contacto humano con alguien vivo—dije tratando de ocultar mi risa—bueno aunque no me sorprende que sean parientes—dije –ambos son muy parecidos; podrían pasar como gemelos, pero tienen una ligera diferencia en el tono de su piel, aunque es muy raro que lo noten a simple vista—observe como sonreía levemente—es una mínima diferencia pero se nota de igual manera.

Hubo una ocasión en la que Sasuke me comento que su padre tenía un hermano gemelo, mas nunca menciono que tenía un primo casi idéntico a él, imagino que esa es la razón de la similitud de su físico, pero la personalidad de cada chico era una laguna de diferencia, Sai era agradable y amable, y sasuke un completo bastardo, lo presumido se le notaba hasta por los codos.

-bueno la diferencia se nota solo si conoces muy bien a uno de nosotros—dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¡Sai!, ¡donde rayos te metiste!—grito alguien cerca de nosotros

-ah, es Sasuke-kun–nos dijo Sai con voz bajita— ¡estoy por aquí!—grito para que el teme nos pudiera encontrar

-porque te escapaste, tienes que terminar aquello—señalo en dirección a un salón de clases.

-lo siento quise tomar un descanso—sonrió, aunque no se vio tan sincera a como me sonreía a mí.

- siempre haces lo mismo, me dejas con todo el trabajo- se quejo-.

- no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo—junto sus manos en forma de disculpa.

-eh escuchado eso tantas veces que ya ni te creo—apunto Sasuke con desenfado y entrecerrando los ojos pero con cierta diversión en su voz como conteniendo la risa.

- ¿que acaso no merezco el beneficio de la duda?-dijo con tono burlón.

- no más- y ambos rieron juntos.

Verlos juntos era algo raro, Sai y Sasuke eran muy parecidos entre sí, tanto que no lográbamos distinguir el uno del otro cuando estaban juntos, ambos tenían una piel blanca y un cabello color negro asemejando a la oscuridad, los 2 tienen una estatura similar, miden poco mas de 1.80, cerca de ellos me hacen parecer muy pequeño con mi altura de 1.65

- se ve que se llevan muy bien—me atreví a decir

- ¿estabas aquí dobe? no lo había notado, como estas tan callado, no te reconocí.

-cállate Sasuke no quiero pelear contigo ahora-dattebayo.-dije sin perder los estribos.

-una pelea suena tentadora.

- porque no solo te vas y ya—le dije llena de frustración

-ustedes parecen buenos amigos- comento Sai

- no, te equivocas, no es mi amigo solo se la pasa molestándome.—revele la disque relación que llevábamos en el tiempo que nos conocemos-.

- yo te considero mi amigo Naruto

Esa simple frase hizo que me sintiera tan mal por lo que dije, que no encontraba la manera correcta de disculparme.

- Sasuke-kun, no dijiste que teníamos que irnos, vamos se nos hace tarde.—interrumpió Sai mis pensamientos-.

- de quien crees que es la culpa.-volteo Sasuke dirigiendo la mirada a Sai

-Está bien ya entendí—dijo de manera arrepentida—Naruto-kun te veo este sábado en la estación de autobús, tenemos una cita ¿de acuerdo?, no faltes.

¡Cita!, esa palabra inundo mi cabeza de inmediato y sentí un vuelco en el corazón, algo que no había sentido nunca. Esos chicos se alejaron tan rápido que solo pude alcanzar a ver el rostro del idiota de Sasuke, no se la razón pero la cara que tenia me hizo sentir raro, jamás había visto su mirada tan triste, fue como si la cita que tenia con Sai lo hubiese alejado a un abismo lleno de soledad, oscuridad y tristeza.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado, aunque la historia va un poco rara jaja no desesperen poco a poco Naru-chan se dará cuenta de que sasuke muere por el ¬/¬, si tienen un comentario o critica las recibo con gusto solo dejen un review. Bueno eso sería todo por ahora no leemos luego bye!


	3. Mi hermano Deidara

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, así como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**N/A:** recién salidito de la edición ^^, les ofrezco el capítulo 3 de esta historia, los primeros capítulos son algo extraños pero les prometo que mejoraran conforme continúen n.n… aunque quien soy yo para decirles. Además es mi deber informarles que habrá insinuaciones de M-preg y hay planeado uno para el futuro pero para eso aun falta un poco, les daré la advertencia en el capítulo correspondiente.

**Capitulo 3 Mi Hermano Deidara**

Los días pasaron y los nervios nunca se fueron, no encontraba la manera de como decirle a mi hermano mayor de mi accidentada cita con Sai, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, desde hace tiempo que el... ¿cómo decirlo?, prácticamente se podría dar por hecho que no soportaba a las personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, así que su reacción era desconocida para mi, hasta que me arme de valor para decírselo.

- hey Naruto que te parece si esté sábado salimos un rato, hace tiempo que no convivimos mucho—dijo mi hermano justo cuando terminamos de comer.

-perdón hermano pero...—tome una gran bocanada de aire y me arme de valor antes de abrir mi bocota—pero creo que tengo una cita.

A Deidara nii-san se le saltaron los ojos de la sorpresa y por un momento, un laaargo momento me miro fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear, algo muy aterrador de ver por cierto.

- a que te refieres con que… ¿''Crees'' que tienes una cita?-se inclino hacia mí sin darme la oportunidad de escapar.

-aaa... es que hay un chico...—hable de manera muy torpe, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para calmar el enfado de mi dulce hermano mayor.

-¡es genial Naruto!- me interrumpió con gran emoción y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡eeeh !- no puede evitar gritar de la sorpresa que me causo su comentario.

-¡por dios! cuanto eh esperado por este momento, a decir verdad ya era hora, poco me faltó para creer que nunca iba a tener tiernos sobrinitos—lloraba de una manera tan dramática, haciéndome sentir un idiota por preocuparme de su reacción inicial.

-¡Nii-san Basta! que te hace pensar...—pero no me dejo terminar la frase, lo que causo que me irritara un poco

-eso no importa en este momento—volvió a interrumpirme, odiaba esta costumbre de él, nunca me dejaba terminar una sola de mis frases—tenemos que elegir el atuendo perfecto.

No reconocía a mi propio hermano, fue como si un demonio emergiera del inframundo, eligiera nuestro hogar y espontáneamente tomara posesión de mi alocado Oni-san. Al menos hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a Deidara tan entusiasmado, no desde aquel incidente con su ex-novio.

-oye ¿crees que debes usar la camisa naranja o la negra?—dijo volteando hacia mí pidiendo mi opinión.

-hermano creo que lo mejor es...—y de nueva cuenta me dejo con la palabra en la boca, ¿que acaso nunca iba a dejar que terminara una frase siquiera?

-tienes razón, si lo que quieres es impresionarlo el color negro te conviene más, te hace lucir más sexy—dijo guiñando el ojo derecho, haciendo que me pusiera todo colorado, luego sin pedirme permiso siquiera, se puso a desordenar mi closet en busca del atuendo correcto para mi esperada cita.

Aquella tarde fue muy larga, Nii-san hizo que me probara cientos de cambios de ropa diferente, una completa y total pesadilla, sobre todo porque odio todo eso.

Todas las noches hasta las últimas horas del esperado día, el me estuvo dando consejos de que hacer, cómo y cuándo; mas los lugares apropiados para una cita.

-y al final cuando esté a punto de besarte tu...

- ¡espera!, ¡alto!, retrocede 5 minutos y repítelo-dattebayo—me pare sobresaltado de la cama en la cual me había sentado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Naruto?- pregunto sin siquiera prestar atención a como sus comentarios empezaban a abochornarme.

- no lo besare, solo somos amigos y además EL es hombre, no tengo ese tipo de intereses y no es en ´´sí´ una cita, solo le mostrare la ciudad porque es nuevo.

-¡Oh! ¿Con qué no tienes _esos_ intereses? Debería recordarte aquella situación con Sasuke-kun cuando tenias 5 años—dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡tenia 5 años, era un niño, no seas depravado!—le dije recordando aquel incidente del pasado, y poniéndome rojo como resultado.

-Está bien, no debes presionarte, aun eres joven—comento después de burlarse de mí un buen rato, simulo su voz dando a entender que me comprendía, cuando es lógico que no me entendía para nada.

- Suenas como un viejo-dattebayo—dije riendo a carcajadas, después comprendí la severidad de mis palabras y me aventure a verlo de reojo, si su expresión era de enojo debía prepararme para correr por mi vida.

-¿qué?, tengo gran experiencia a mis 25 años – alardeo un poco con respecto a su ``madura edad´´.

- eres un idiota hermano mayor—para mi fortuna el peligro había pasado y fue en entonces cuando reímos juntos.

…

Faltaba poco para la hora acordada del encuentro, Sakura-chan me insistió en que debía de hacerlo esperar por mí, pero yo no lo veía correcto así que decidí ir un poco antes, de esa manera podría dejar mis nervios atrás y pensar claramente.

Claro, hasta que alguien interrumpió mi concentración; una estresante voz conocida rezumbaba en mis oídos.

- vaya pero si se trata del usuratonkachi, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Sasuke-teme ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer el día de hoy?- dije apesarado

- ¡oye! porque te quejas, soy yo el que debería estar molesto, como te atreves a arruinar mi perfecto sábado... tendré que visitar un templo para que me quiten la mala suerte—su porte despreocupado me sacaba de mis casillas.

-como te atreves, bastardo...-le dije mostrando el puño con claras intensiones de golpearlo

- vamos Sasuke deja de molestar a Naru-chan- escuche la voz de Sai acercándose ¿Naru-chan?—no te perdonare si nos molestas en nuestra cita.

¿desde cuándo tiene tanta confianza conmigo?¿quien rayos le dio permiso de llamarme por ese ridículo sobrenombre?

-que bajo has caído, has salido con chicas mejores que el—mientras lo decía mi cara se torno de un rojo furia y un gran deseo de despedazarlo parte por parte-.

- pues, apuesto a que Naruto es mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas, ¿verdad?- volteo hacia mi e hizo que mi enojo se calmara un poco.

- aaa... pues yo solo.—de nueva cuenta sentí como mi cara se ruborizo por completo.

- lo ves es tan tierno y tan inocente.- miro a Sasuke y señalo en mi dirección.

- aaa—eso fue como una resignación por parte de Sasuke—bueno pues sigue creyendo en tu propia mentira, ya te darás cuenta primo, que no es tan inocente como lo aparenta.

-oye no digas eso-dattebayo—lo dije casi gritando olvidando por completo la presencia de Sai- tu ni siquiera me conoces bien.

-te conozco más de lo que imaginas dobe, incluso me atrevo a decir, que te conozco más que tú mismo—dijo acercando su cara a la mía, clavando sus ojos en los míos

¿Qué me conocía mejor que yo mismo? Si, está bien, hubo un tiempo en que fuimos amigos inseparables y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero la niñez no basta para conocer al 100% a alguien , tenía 17 años viviendo con Deidara y aun no lo comprendía del todo ¿Qué le hace pensar que unos cuantos años pueden ayudarle a conocerme bien?, a menos que se refiera a la vez en cuando vio mi marca en forma de estrella, esa que nos clasificaba a unos cuantos como una joya de la genética, la marca del doncel, pero sería imposible que recordara eso, teníamos apenas 5 años y ni siquiera yo sabía que significaba aquello en ese entonces.

- bueno basta de peleas, si no te importa Sasuke, quiero empezar mi cita con Naruto así que es mejor que te vayas—separo a Sasuke aumentando distancia que había entre nosotros tironeándolo del brazo derecho.

- cuídate primo, que no te engañe...—y se alejo mientras lo decía—¡ah! y toma un amuleto para la mala suerte, te hará falta—se lo lanzo, Sai lo atrapo y entorno los ojos.

- es increíble—iba refunfuñando- me calmare el no merece mi ira, estúpido Sasuke—murmuraba mientras caminaba junto a Sai esperando que él no escuchara mis reclamos.

-y bien donde quieres comenzar, ¿te parece si vamos al zoológico primero?

- si…espera… ¿pensé que no conocías la ciudad?—voltee frenéticamente hacia el lado en donde se encontraba.

-rio levemente—bueno eso fue una pequeña mentira, veras, me pareciste muy interesante cuando te conocí y pensé que si te pedía una cita así como así tu no aceptarías… y me invente la excusa de no conocer la ciudad, Sasuke se dio cuenta e iba delatarme pero lo calle muy a tiempo.

Me quede sin palabras nunca pensé que Sai tuviera que inventar algo para poder salir conmigo, pero de esa manera me di cuenta de que yo no era el único que sentía unos nervios de muerte, de esa forma fue que pude calmarme un poco y en seguida supe que esta cita seria perfecta.

**N/A:** y aquí finaliza el capitulo, daré una pequeña explicación de mi teoría… los donceles son personas consideradas como una joya de la genética, ya que son los únicos, siendo varones, que pueden concebir un hijo (como todos ustedes ya sabrán), curiosamente cada doncel tiene una marca en su cuerpo en forma de estrella un tipo de tatuaje que los distingue de los hombres ``normales´´. Tengo que aclarar que Naruto no tiene la intención de vivir como doncel, por lo que trata de mantener su marca en secreto, pero mi lindo Naru no sabe lo que le espera jajá… ok eso sería todo por ahora nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo no sin antes darles un pequeño adelanto del next episodio.

**Avance:** En ese momento me quede sin palabras estaba tan perdido en su mirada y tan embobado con su voz, que no parecía yo mismo, nunca me había gustado un chico, bueno… antes hubo uno pero se alejo de mi tanto, que no logre descubrir lo que sentía por él .

Bye bye…


	4. Cita

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, así como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Capitulo 4 Cita**

La sorpresa que me lleve al oír a Sai decir aquello fue muy grande, ni siquiera en mis mas locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado y al decir los mas locos no estoy exagerando créanme.

La cita iba a comenzar con un paseo por el zoológico, pero luego ¿qué más íbamos a hacer?, no se me ocurría nada... no es que sea un chico tan aburrido pero mi cerebro no trabaja bien bajo presión.

Bien, estoy empezando a alarmarme y eso no es bueno para nadie, en especial para mí.

-oye, te encuentras bien—Sai interrumpió mis más profundos pensamientos, rayos ¿a quién trato de engañar? más bien interrumpió mi desesperación interna.

-a sí, claro… solo me preguntaba qué haremos después.—desvié la mirada para que no pudiera notar mis nervios combinados con la desesperación.

- ¿quieres planear tú la cita o prefieres que lo haga yo?—sonrió tan cálidamente que deshizo todo el miedo de mi interior y empecé a sentirme un poco más tranquilo

-preferiría que lo hicieras tu, además nunca he tenido una cita y por lo antes comentado parece que tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto.—parecía que mi voz disminuía conforme avanzaban las palabras.

-no le tomes mucha importancia a lo que Sasuke dice, él suele exagerar las cosas.

Paseamos por las jaulas de varios animales vi cosas tan increíbles en ese lugar que me sorprendí a mi mismo por toda la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento, además de que parecía que nunca había visitado el establecimiento, un niño de 6 años no se podría comparar conmigo.

Aunque a decir verdad me sentía un poco idiota por divertirme tanto en un simple zoológico, pero llegue a la conclusión de que era la compañía de Sai lo que más me confortaba.

¡al diablo! Estábamos ahí para divertirnos o ¿no? La miradas curiosas de las personas pasaron a segundo término en cuanto el ambiente se torno mas cómodo

-ya son las 6 de la tarde ¿qué tal si vamos a comer un helado? Hace un poco de calor.

-sí, me encantaría, conozco un buen lugar y lo acaban de abrir hace poco, a pesar de ser nuevo hacen muy buenos helados. Son los favoritos de Sakura-chan y los míos también, y créeme que soy muy exigente con la comida—sonreí y pareció convencerlo del todo.

-mmm está bien, pero tendrás que contarme acerca de ti. Quiero conocerte un poco más, y claro tú podrás preguntarme acerca de lo que quieras saber de mí.

Caminamos juntos hacia el establecimiento en donde nos sentaríamos a conversar, ¿qué era lo que él quería saber de mi? no soy un chico muy interesante, pero para saberlo tendré que preguntarle y a decir verdad no soy muy valiente en cuanto a iniciar conversaciones se trata, pero en serio me moría de la curiosidad.

-hola bienvenidos, que sabor de helado gustarían probar-nos dijo la vendedora muy amablemente.

-yo quiero un helado de chocolate con menta ¿Cual probaras Naruto-kun? – me pregunto Sai.

- no estoy seguro…-ya había probado la mayoría de los sabores pero aun no tenía en si un favorito, y sobre todo el sabor que escogió Sai parecía tener un aspecto extraño, por lo que siempre evitaba pedirlo.

-vamos en confianza, y no te preocupes yo invito- otra vez esa deslumbrante sonrisa, ¿acaso pretendía dejarme sin aliento?

- quiero el de fresa- señale una tina color rosada llena de dicho helado.

-no esperaba más de un chico tan dulce como tu- me dijo y mis mejillas se incendiaron ¿dulce? Bien, tratare de ignorar el comentario que tiño de rojo mi rostro—sentémonos en aquel lugar te parece. —Ambos caminamos hacia una mesita cerca de la ventana que daba la mejor vista de la ciudad.-

-tengo un poco de curiosidad—me atreví a decir

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto y clavo sus ojos afilados en mi.

- nunca he probado el helado de chocolate con menta ¿En verdad sabe bien?

Pareció que quería ocultar una gran risotada pero sus esfuerzos no tuvieron éxito, ahí en frente de las personas que se encontraban en dicha tienda, empezó a burlarse de mi

- de todo lo que me podrías preguntar, ¿elijes eso? -empezó a reír de manera desenfrenada- no te ofendas—me dijo entre carcajadas, dando una mirada a como inflaba mis cachetes por el comentario hecho.

-no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a que se rían de mi- le dije con la cabeza ladeada y simulando que estaba muy enfadado.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes por qué no pruebas un poco- y tomo una cucharita con un poco de helado- di aah

-no es necesario- toda mi cara se puso roja.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo siempre? ¿A caso le gustaba que tuviera la apariencia de un tomate?

-muy tarde, ahora abre grande- y me dio como si estuviera alimentado a un pequeño de 3 años.

-es todo lo que quieres preguntar – me dijo con tono travieso.

- mi hermano me regañaba mucho porque solía ser muy curioso, me prohibió hacer ese tipo de comentarios, él solía decirme ´´ la curiosidad mato al gato´´ y yo le contestaba ´´ suerte que no lo soy´´, siempre terminaba con un golpe en la cabeza.

- pues yo no soy tu hermano puedes preguntar lo que quieras- me dijo.

Esa plática fue mágica o mejor dicho su compañía era lo mágico, no paraba de preguntar cosas como mi color, música, comida y actividades favoritas y yo no pude evitar preguntarle acerca de su pasado con otras parejas.

-todos tenían lo suyo, pero no eran lo que yo esperaba- me dijo en tono serio—solo he salido con 3 chicas y un doncel en total y suelo tomar mi tiempo para invitarles a salir.

-¿un doncel y entonces porque a mi…no creo que sepas que yo…?—me di cuenta hasta muy tarde de la severidad de la pregunta pero ya no podía hacer nada ya la había formulado.

-la verdad no me importa mucho si eres chico o chica, algo en ti es diferente- me puse tan nervioso que empecé a juguetear con las manos- en el momento en que te vi supe que eras especial a los demás , y me dije a mi mismo ´´tengo que conseguir que ese lindo rubio de ojos azules se fije en mi, cueste lo que cueste´´ y no pienso darme por vencido—nos mirábamos a los ojos.- no importa quién sea mi rival lograre que no veas a nadie excepto a mí.

No puede ser ¿habrá descubierto mi secreto? Nadie, a excepción de mi hermano y Sasuke, claro si aun puede recordarlo, saben que soy de los pocos donceles que existen, Deidara ni-san me apoya en la decisión de mantener nuestra condición en secreto, no solo porque seamos familia, sino porque el es como yo, muchos médicos en el pasado visitaban nuestro hogar para poder entender por qué solo mi madre podía procrear donceles, era extraño ya que 2 donceles en una misma familia era demasiado difícil de ver y no solo era eso, tener un doncel en la familia era como pertenecer a la realeza, a mi hermano le llovían propuestas de matrimonio cuando pequeño, pero de alguna forma ahora podemos vivir tranquilos.

-no te preocupes no te presionare pero ten en cuenta que un día te pediré que seas mi novio. —bajo la mirada hacia su helado y continuo comiéndolo

- yo… no se que decir en esta situación. En ese momento me quede sin palabras, mariposas parecían revolotear en mi estomago, era eso o el helado estaba haciéndome mal, no parecía yo mismo ¿puede un chico gustarme? pero ¿cómo saberlo? nunca me había llamado la atención un chico tanto como Sai de eso estaba seguro… bueno, casi seguro, antes hubo un chico pero se alejo de mi tanto, que no logre descubrir lo que sentía por él.

-Es hora de irnos, te acompañare hasta tu casa.- su voz sonaba un poco triste y me culpe por ser yo el posible motivo de su tristeza.

- está bien – me pregunte si lo había lastimado pero no obtuve respuesta o más bien no quería conocerla.

El camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio, pero podía notar cómo me miraba constantemente y claro yo también lo miraba, en ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para entablar una conversación. Hasta que vi cerca mi casa.

-Estamos a punto de llegar – dije en voz baja ¿por qué el camino no se hacía más largo? –puedes dejar de acompañarme, estaré bien a partir de aquí, este vecindario es muy tranquilo así que no hay peligro.

-no voy a arriesgarme a que te suceda algo- clavo sus ojos negros en mi.

En ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo nos miramos el uno al otro sin pronunciar una sola palabra, no por no tener un tema del que hablar sino por el temor a arruinar ese momento tan perfecto ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de que no era amor lo que sentía por él?

-no voy a arriesgarme a perderte, ahora que estas en mi vida y… en mi corazón—pronuncio esas palabras mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos- no seas tonto te llevare hasta tu casa – me sonrió de una manera tan tierna que en seguida supe que me gustaba a pesar de que a penas lo conocía.

- eres insistente ¿cierto?-dije volteando a un lado para separar su mirada de la mía, lo cual provoco que soltara mi rostro de entre sus manos.

-no tienes la menor idea de cuánto- los dos reímos juntos y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi hogar tomados de la mano.

N/A: ¿y bien? Espero les haya gustado este capi, ya se nota más la relación que iniciara naruto con sai , ¡pero alto! Antes de que me regañen pidiendo el sasunaru deben espera un poquito más ya que esto apenas inicia, el que sai se fije en Naru es la clave para que el baka-sasuke mueva ficha, pero no aseguro que lo haga bien, ya saben como es sasuke ¬¬.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo Sayooo ^0^


	5. En la tranquilidad de mi hogar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, así como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Capitulo 5 En La Tranquilidad De Mi Hogar**

Después de la cita que tuve con Sai, mi domingo parecía tan aburrido sin su presencia que estuve a punto de tomar mi teléfono y marcar a su celular solo para que viniera a mi casa y poder estar un rato con el ¿pero que le iba a decir ¿Que había olvidado la tarea? Sasuke se burlaría de mi, si se enterara. Claro que no; en qué diablos estoy pensando, Sai se daría cuenta de mi treta sobre todo porque su primo le ha dado tanta información sobre mí que ahora ``me conoce mejor´´; tanto como para llamarme con ese estúpido apodo, maldito Sasuke ya me las pagara…

Entonces sonó el timbre, algo desesperado, como si lo presionaran muchas veces, no creí que Sakura sería tan rápida en llegar, generalmente le tomaba cerca de 30 minutos llegar a mi casa desde su residencia ¡demonios! Tanto tiempo estuve pensando en … no lo creo, tal vez estaba en un error y mire el reloj en la pared , solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde la llamada de Sakura-chan; bueno más me valía darme prisa y abrir , daba la pinta de que si no lo hacía rápido, mi timbre quedaría sin vida; me acerque a la puerta y la abrí de un jalón.

-llegaste muy rápido, porque tanta pri…-¿era verdad lo que mis ojos estaban viendo?—debo de estar soñando.

-muy mal dobe no deberías de soñar conmigo, sé que soy irresistible pero nunca lo pensé de ti—esbozo una sonrisa muy traviesa.

-lo siento me equivoque, debo de estar en una pesadilla—corregí mi expresión anterior.

Por un escaso segundo pensé que Sai era el que estaba en mi puerta , pero estaba equivocada, la gran sonrisa prepotente de Sasuke asomaba en su horrible rostro, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-Que educación la tuya, ¿no me permitirás pasar?.—lo dijo cuando ya estaba más adentro que afuera de mi casa.

-¡ya que!… adelante toma asiento.—le indique un pequeño sofá color marfil a la orilla de mi sala.

¿Que rayos hacia aquí?¿no se conformaba con molestarme 5 días a la semana y arruinarme una cita? ¿también tenia que estropear mi tranquilo domingo?

-¿qué pasa?—dije de modo hostil—a que se debe el honor de tu visita- añadí de forma sarcástica-.

-nada en realidad-¿Por qué se ponía rojo?—es solo que…

-si vienes a molestar te sacare a patadas—le interrumpí velozmente—no tendré piedad contigo—sonó mi voz de forma amenazadora.-

-no te pongas a la defensiva, solo quería…-¿acaso el ``magnifico´´ Sasuke estaba nervioso? ¿Que lo hacía tartamudear tanto?—quería verificar que estuvieras bien—lo dijo tomando un profundo suspiro al terminar la frase—No te lo tomes a mal—se apresuro a decir—es solo que te vi por la ventana de mi cuarto y parecía que estabas en shock , me preocupe un poco, eso es todo.—desvió la vista hacia la ventana que da a la calle

-tu… te preocupas… por mi –solté sorprendido. ¿Será otra de sus bromas?- ¿es una broma cierto?—lo acuse con sospecha en mi voz.

-no te creas tanto- soltó avergonzado (o al menos eso me pareció a mi)- después de todo no podría vivir sin mi juguete favorito—esta vez una sonrisa picara adorno aquella cara que podía pasar por angelical si no tuviera una personalidad y expresiones tan traviesas ¿y por qué no? también tan retorcidas

-¿quieres decir que no puedes vivir sin el?- sonó una voz conocida cerca de nosotros- hola Naruto, Sasuke-kun…- saludo Sakura desde la puerta de mi casa, que el muy idiota de mi no cerró

-¡Sakura-chan! –Exclame sorprendido—¿qué tonterías dices?

- vamos, contesta ¿o estoy en lo cierto?—la intensidad del momento me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿importa si lo niego o lo afirmo?—respondió sereno y sin desfigurarse su sereno rostro

-¡claro que importa!- la tristeza asomo por los ojos de Sakura y unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

En ese momento Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso lento pero decidido, sentí que debía detenerlo, no dejarlo marchar, así que lo tome por el brazo y este se giro abruptamente para encararme.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?—pregunto irritado y con enfado en la voz, a esto me refería con la personalidad retorcida, un momento estaba sereno pero al siguiente se ponía como una fiera.

-espera, no tienes que irte de esa manera—le dije algo preocupado, al fin de cuentas sentía que era mi culpa toda esa ridícula situación.

-no tiene sentido que me quede, quería saber si te encontrabas bien y ahora que lo sé, es mejor que me marche, además no deseo encontrarme con Deidara-san.

Y tenía sentido que no quisiera encontrarse con mi hermano mayor, el era mi arma secreta y cuando se trataba de Sasuke estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

Desde que éramos pequeños a Deidara le encantaba molestar a bastardo de Sasuke, este era el porqué no me visitaba tan a menudo, siempre quedaba indefenso ante la presencia de mi hermano.

-Antes de que te vayas—le detuve un momento— ¿dime porque te molesto la pregunta de Sakura?

-porque si doy respuesta a esa cuestión, te hará sentir incomodo—fue en entonces cuando lo vi alejarse de mi casa dejándome totalmente confundido y con una enorme curiosidad creciendo dentro de mi, bueno, al menos espero que sea curiosidad el pequeño cosquilleo que siento en mi estomago.

**N/A: lamento la tardanza en publicar TT-TT no voy a dar excusas, pero lo que si les pido es un poco de paciencia ya que acabo de iniciar mi servicio social de enfermería en un hospital con el ajetreo de la mudanza y acostumbrarme a toda una nueva ciudad nome dio chanza de editar el capi además de que en la casa en la que estoy viviendo vivo es la prehistoria (no hay línea de teléfono, por lo que no hay tampoco internet) pero para conectarme como en esta ocasión visito a una tia que si esta civilizada pero vive algo retirado de donde estoy yo, por lo que seguiré actualizando pero no se que días, o al menos eso espero poder actualizar seguido lo que si les prometo es que no pasara de 2 semanas sin pulicar. Una enorme disculpa por el retraso pero adivinen les traigo un nuevo fic, igual sasunaru se llama `` Te enamoraste de mi´´ aquí les dejo un preview.**

**Avance: Te enamoraste de mi**

**-es tu oportunidad para decirlo, ¿estás enamorado de mi verdad?**

**Me miro por unos instantes y después soltó una risita irónica.**

**-eres atractivo y muy guapo pero… no me van los mujeriegos engreídos.**

**Camine satisfecho de mi descubrimiento, lo que había comenzado por un rechazo terminaría con el enamorado de mi, y ya habiéndolo decidido era un completo hecho, necesitare de la ayuda de Ino pero este chico no será la excepción de la regla de oro, caería rendido a mis pies.**


	6. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, así como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen. Ademaaaas adoro ponerlos en situaciones algo dramaticas buajajajaja.

Chicas lamento un monton la tardanza en actualizar, ¿cuanto tiempo fue? Amm creo que meses! Bueno ya tengo listo este capi y solo falta editar el próximo si aun quieren leermo me sentiré realmente feliz.

_**Capitulo 6 Recuerdos**_

¿Incomodo? ¿Por qué habría de sentirme incomodo? Una respuesta negativa no me afectaría en lo absoluto, pero si… si fuese una respuesta afirmativa sería diferente, algo fuera de lo normal. ¡No!, debe de ser un error, Sasuke y yo somos una especie de amigos algo particular ( si molestar a un chico al grado de que te odie, se llame amistad). Seguro tenía que ver con Sakura-chan,algo que le avergonzaba decir.

-¿quieres contarme que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte volviéndome hacia ella.

-nada…solo perdí el control- me dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Qué perdiste el control?, disculpa pero por poco te estrellas. Será mejor que hables con la verdad.

-¿recuerdas…-empezó a hablar pausadamente entrecortando cada frase que decía—cuando nos hicimos amigos? – Asentí vigorosamente—la primera vez que hablamos te pregunte acerca de la clase de relación que tenias con Sasuke-kun.

-yo respondí que solo fuimos amigos de la infancia—me apresure a decir.

-exacto, y fue cuando me preguntaste si él me gustaba—esta vez me miro intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

- pero… tu lo negaste—apunte decidido recordando aquella conversación del pasado.

-era mi secreto mas intimo, ni siquiera mis mejores amigas en ese entonces lo sospechaban y además eras tan allegado a Sasuke que supuse lo más obvio.

-y ¿qué es lo más obvio?- me atreví a decir esperando por su respuesta.

-pues que salían juntos…-lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural, hasta con cierto tono de obviedad en la voz

-déjame decirte que es lo más absurdo que eh escuchado.

-yo no lo veo de esa forma—dijo pensativa—siempre están juntos, tu expresión es diferente cuando estas con él a cuando estas cerca de alguien más, incluso es diferente a la que sueles poner cuando estoy yo contigo, es como si te pudieras relajar completamente y que no tuvieras que ocultar nada cuando están cerca ,puede que tu no lo notes pero es evidente ante las demás personas, además todos los días llegaban juntos a la escuela y siempre salían juntos del salón de clases, si no me entero de que son vecinos, en ese entonces habría apostado todo lo que tengo a que vivían juntos.

-estabas en un total error—suspire entrecerrando los ojos ante tal comentario, el solo imaginar vivir en la misma casa que Sasuke me pone la piel de gallina.

-bueno el paso del tiempo también ayudo a aclarar algunas cosas—camino hacia el sillón más cercano y tomo asiento antes que yo.

-¿como cuáles?- pregunte y mi voz sonó invadida de curiosidad, a veces odiaba que eso pasara, solía poner en evidencia que no puedo quedarme quieto si no encuentro una respuesta a todas mi dudas.

- pues la primera es, que tienen una relación especial—volteo su rostro y miro distraída por la ventana.

- yo no diría que es especial, todos tenemos amigos de la infancia—dije tratando de defenderme.

—oh por dios no trates de negarlo, eso me irrita aun mas, además no todas las amistades perduran tanto tiempo sin que uno de los dos pueda empezar a sentir algo por el otro.

- no entiendo lo que me dices—dije… pero sabia a donde quería llevar esta conversación, una conversación que evitaba siempre que Deidara nos miraba juntos, antes de que nuestra relación fuera como lo es ahora.

Muchas de las chicas en el colegio me preguntaban lo mismo en aquel entonces, cuando cursaba primero de secundaria y aun éramos muy unidos…

_-¿en serio no tienes ninguna relación especial con Sasuke-kun?- dijo la chica pelirroja que siempre estaba tras de él._

_-solo somos amigos de la infancia- me apresure a corregir el malentendido, que ya era muy común en estos días que lo mensionaran_

_- lo sabia- dijo la amiga de la pelirroja- sería extraño que un chico como Sasuke se fije en alguien como`` el``- lo menciono como si fuera imposible que el idiota de Sasuke pudiera ser amigo mío o incluso algo mas , lo cual me molesto._

_- al menos me toma en cuanta y sabe de mi existencia—mi enojo se mostraba por la forma en que hablaba—por lo que veo, por más que intentan acercarse, él ni siquiera recuerda sus nombres—sonreí con ironía al momento que las miraba directamente a los ojos._

_Me miraron desafiándome, como si esperaran una disculpa por parte mia, pero era obvio que no lograrían que aquello acurriera._

_- veo que sientes algo más que amistad por el—afirmo sin preguntarme y ya mas alterada, como si sintiera pánico a que ese fuera el caso._

_- solo digo lo evidente… nada ganas estando pegada a él tratando de llamar su atención… solo te hace ver patética- solté en un tono fuerte y ya enfadado._

_- eres un maldito…- pero no pudo terminar el insulto, alguien se había posado detrás de mí atajando aquellas palabras_

_-¿que estás haciendo Naruto?- pregunto el chico que era responsable de esta discusión._

_-nada, solo aclarando algunos malentendidos- voltee y mire directamente a Sasuke, molesto y con la sangre ya hirviendo recorriendo mis venas._

_- ¿quiénes son? ¿Amigas tuyas?- pregunto indeciso—no recuerdo haberlas visto en tu grupo de amigos._

_- es increíble que no conozcas sus nombres—dije riendo y ya mas relajado, aunque se notaba la malicia en mi voz—son compañeras nuestras, incluso Karin—señale a la pelirroja—se asegura de estar siempre en tu equipo de trabajo._

_- lo siento no soy muy bueno con los nombres solo recuerdo aquellos que son cercanos a mi- dijo alzando la mano con dirección a su cabeza en forma de disculpa._

_-no te preocupes Sasuke, ahora lo entendemos…-vi como unas lagrimas asomaban en los ojos de Karin.- vámonos TenTen perdemos el tiempo aquí- dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon._

_- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte arrebatadamente al mismo tiempo que lo veía a los ojos._

_-pensé que esas chicas te estaban molestando, así que vine en tu ayuda- dijo dándose mucha importancia. Como si su presencia fuera suficiente para alejar a las malas compañias_

_- no era necesario que interrumpieras, tenía todo bajo control._

_-estabas enfadado y faltaba poco para que mostraras tu carácter explosivo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y con voz divertida._

_- y en que te afecta el que muestre mi carácter explosivo- dije ya mas irritado de lo que estaba antes, algo en su voz hacia que perdiera los estribos._

_- pues- canturreo- no me conviene que llames la atención de los demás chicos- voltee avergonzado,el enfado que antes me inundaba se esfumo al no poder soportar su mirada fija en mi._

_-eres un bastardo- musite automáticamente y desviando la mirada._

Todo este recuerdo me puso algo nostálgico, había olvidado el tiempo en que me llevaba bien con Sasuke, ¿cuando fue que dejo de ser honesto conmigo?, hace apenas 4 años éramos muy unidos. He olvidado la razón de porque nos alejamos tanto, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que se hizo insoportable hablar con él. Hasta hace poco no lo consideraba un amigo ¿Qué fue lo que cambio entre nosotros? Y más aun ¿Por qué recuerdo todo esto justo cuando creo estar enamorado de Sai?

-Pienso que debes ser más honesto contigo mismo- hablo Sakura interrumpiendo mi debate interno.

-no creo estar mintiéndome a mi mismo- dije como si fuera verdad todo lo que decía y negándome a aceptar que ella estaba en lo correcto.

-aun no entiendo la razón del porque tú y Sasuke siguen comportándose como si de verdad se odiaran, a quien quieren engañar siendo de esa manera- siguió hablando sin apartar la mirada fija en mi- es algo más que obvio de que para el eres alguien especial y él para ti es…

-era- corregí, antes de que prosiguiera- un amigo muy valioso para mí.

- sigues en lo mismo- hablo ya desesperada y casi a gritos- cuando aceptaras el hecho de que siempre ha sido el chico mas importante en tu vida- vi como la tristeza se hacía más profunda en sus ojos - a estado contigo en los momentos más difíciles de tu vida, ¿por qué te empeñas en fingir que no sientes nada por él?

-es verdad, me esfuerzo en expresar que él me desagrada- dije bajando mi cabeza y susurrando- pero lo cierto es que estoy mintiendo, no me desagrada ni mucho menos lo odio. El fue alguien muy importante para mí, estuvo a mi lado cuando murieron mis padres, me defendía de aquellos que me querían hacer daño, crecí con él ,era mi compañero de juegos, era mi mejor amigo … ese chico fue la razón de mis días felices después del funeral de mis padres… ¿pero qué podía hacer?- empecé a gritar- el poco a poco se alejo de mi ,ya no se portaba de la misma manera conmigo, fue cerrando sus pensamientos e impuso una barrera que no podía atravesar, ¿crees que no me dolió perder a mi mejor amigo después de sufrir la perdida de mis padres?-

Termine llorando, recordando cuanto había sufrido al ver que Sasuke se alejaba de mi, innumerables veces llore por la soledad en la que me había dejado, cada vez que intentaba pedir una explicación de su comportamiento siempre me atajaba diciendo que no era de mi incumbencia, así que decidí ya no intentarlo más y esperar a que mis sentimientos por el desaparecieran lentamente.

-veo que aun no entiendes a lo que me refiero Naruto—dijo algo resignada y comenzando a llorar- pero… se que te darás cuenta y espero que cuando tengas noción de la situación en la cual te encuentras, no sea demasiado tarde para ustedes.

No entendí lo que me quiso decir con eso ¿había algo de lo que no estaba enterado? Pero justo como Sakura dijo, cuando se diera la situación me daría cuanta de todas sus palabras.

Fue en entonces al final de esta conversación que mi amiga se dirigió a la puerta para irse, sin siquiera mostrarme su rostro al salir.

N/A: bueno aquí termina el capitulo 6 espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algún comentario siéntanse seguras al presionar el pequeño botón azul, es un botón muy sexy! Se volverán igual de sexy's si contribuyen a elevar el número de reviews *guiño- guiño* (les aseguro que eso no fue un mensaje subliminal ¬¬') REVIEW! Jaja ok no, gracias por leer este capitulo y el fic espero que le den la oportunidad de leerlo todo completo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adioooos. xD


	7. Pensativo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, el otro día trate de disuadirlo para que me regalara los derechos con el fin de crear un mundo shinobi completamente yaoi pero se escapo mientras le decía sobre la idea de cómo quería lemon en el manga, ya se lo diré para la próxima ¬¬… no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Capitulo 7 Pensativo**

Era de mañana cuando me desperté y el sol ya asomaba por mi ventana, así que no me quedaba más remedio que prepararme para las clases de este día, lo que más me preocupaba era el cómo debía enfrentar a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke juntos.

Me avergonzaba pensar en la plática que había tenido con mi amiga el día de ayer, sin pensarlo termine desahogando antiguos sentimientos y me sentía tan estupido porque sabía cómo se sentía Sakura con respecto al idiota de Sasuke, aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo.

Teniendo todo aquello en mi cabeza me dispuse a tomar un baño y a vestirme con el uniforme escolar, que según Deidara-ni, me quedaba muy bien, ya que el pantalón a cuadros color azul hacia juego con mis ojos del mismo color y la camisa blanca con la corbata azul en conjunto con el saco negro hacia que mi cabello de tono rubio resaltara ampliamente. Claro que mi loco hermano también le comento a Sasuke que el uniforme le encajaba también muy bien pero no tanto como a mí, argumentando que siempre debía defender a su familia aunque alguien más le ganara en aspecto, dando por entender de que Sasuke era mejor parecido que yo, detestaba esa parte de mi hermano, cuando quiere defenderme pareciera que solo busca una pelea conmigo.

De vez en cuando se le escapaba mencionar que ambos hacíamos una excelente pareja. Siempre que se atrevía a mencionarlo mis mejillas se tornaban color carmín y Sasuke terminaba enojado con mi hermano alegando que lo que decía era una completa estupidez.

Con mi uniforme listo y ya habiendo desayunado me dispuse a salir de la casa, echando llave al picaporte y despidiéndome temporalmente de mi hogar. Al caminar por la calle no pude evitar echar un vistazo por la casa de mi disque enemigo, aunque el normalmente esperaba a que yo saliera de mi morada para poder acompañarme en un eterno camino hacia la preparatoria, esta vez no vi rastro de su presencia por ningún lado. Algo muy raro en el.

Por un momento me preocupe, esta forma no era la apropiada para su habitual comportamiento, no importaba cuántas veces habíamos peleado; en el pasado, el siempre se presentaba ante mí,al día siguiente, con una brillante sonrisa y un humor burlesco; lo cual me hizo suponer que esta vez era grave la discusión que tuvimos ayer.

Al entrar al salón de clases me percate que la mochila de Sasuke ya se situaba en su lugar correspondiente, dirigí la mirada al asiento de Sakura-chan; estaba vacío, observe la hora, era demasiado tarde para que llegara, con un suspiro de resignación camine a mi butaca; el día de hoy la pasaría solo, aunque eso no era lo que en verdad me preocupaba.

Las clases iniciaron una a una, en esta ocasión parecieron largas y estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta cuando el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó a todo lo que daba.

-¿no saldrás a comer?—pregunto alguien con aire preocupado.

-si… comeré aquí: dentro del salón—conocía esa voz. Era la cual el día de ayer tanto ansiaba escuchar. Los ojos preocupados de Sai no dejaban de mirarme.

-y… si vamos juntos… ya sabes… afuera a almorzar.—hablo dubitativo como si esperara una negativa de mi parte.

-si por supuesto-dattebayo—acepte sin dudar un segundo.

Un poco de aire fresco, tranquilidad y comida no me sentarían nada mal.

Ambos caminamos a paso lento hacia aquel lugar verde, mi lugar favorito en la escuela, en ningún momento le regale una mirada tímida a Sai, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, que al parecer mi acompañante noto en creces.

-¿te preocupa algo?—Sai rompió el silencio del ambiente.

-¿se nota mucho?- le mire expectante a su respuesta.

-no estás con el ánimo de siempre.—dijo sin dudar al responder, como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-ayer…- hice una pausa mientras hablaba; no sabía si era correcto contarle de mis problemas con Sakura y más cuando su primo estaba de por medio- … ayer tuve una discusión con mi amiga.—le dije sin revelar la razón de la discusión.

-¿fue algo muy fuerte?—espero a que respondiera, pero se percato de que no tenía la intención de hablar, así que prosiguió, ignorando mi silencio—Sakura no vino el día de hoy, fue extraño que no te recibiera gritando tu nombre y saludándote, ha estado todo muy tranquilo, lo más seguro es que nos hallamos acostumbrado a su carácter animado—lo ultimo lo dijo acompañado con una risa ligera al hablar.

-si… - me esforcé en sonreír un poco al recordar lo ruidosa que era Sakura-chan en cuanto me veía entrar al aula—la extraño mucho, y eso que no la he visto en unas cuantas horas—Baje mi cabeza, era mucha la tristeza que me inundaba, la personalidad animada y descontrolada de Haruno me hacía falta, después de que mi amistad con el bastardo de Sasuke ´´terminara`` la única razón de mis sonrisas , a excepción de mi hermano, fue la intrépida de mi amiga.

-no tienes que contarme si no te sientes cómodo con esto—me dijo en cuanto noto que empecé a titubear.

-bueno… no es que no quiera contarte… ya sabes son cosas algo personales- simule unas comillas haciendo ademanes con las manos en cuanto pronuncie la palabra ''personales''.

-lo único que quiero es que la sonrisa regrese a tu lindo rostro, si fuera un chico el que te hiciera sentir así ten por seguro que tendría que pedir una ambulancia para que lo trasladaran al hospital más cercano—lo dijo de una manera muy seria, por lo que no dude en que decía la verdad; por suerte no le comente que Sasuke estaba involucrado en esta pequeña disputa, no quisiera que siendo familiares terminen golpeándose el uno al otro.

-te aseguro que no es nada preocupante, es algo que solo se solucionara hablando—le dije al momento que simulaba una sonrisa para alejar la preocupación de él, debía de mostrarle que no soy la clase de persona que se desmorona con situaciones como estas.

Además de que sonreír forzadamente se estaba volviendo una gran molestia.

Al menos tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Uchiha para arreglar todo este asunto y volver a como estábamos antes, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva; todos amigos de nuevo.

-bueno como digas, ya no me preocupare—lo dijo bajando la mirada y desviando su rostro para que no viera la expresión que ponía.

Por un momento me tranquilice, trate de tomar aire y pensar detenidamente las cosas; primero abordaría a Sasuke, le obligaría a explicarme todo lo sucedido y si era necesario haría que se disculpara con Sakura. Después hablare con mi amiga, y tendríamos una ``charla amistosa´´, seré completa y totalmente sincero con ella, ya no le escondería nada… nada en absoluto.

-el timbre a sonado, es mejor que volvamos a clases—Sai se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme también, así ambos podríamos ir juntos al salón de clases.

Pero por algún extraño motivo (aun si ya no necesitaba su ayuda para mantener el equilibrio mientras me incorporaba) no soltó mi mano, su palma permaneció unida a la mía hasta que las butacas que ocupábamos nos separaron cruelmente; fue entonces que me percate de la mirada atenta de Sasuke; y este al observar que lo seguía con la mirada, poso sus ojos negros en los míos sin siquiera titubear, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de mi y no supe identificarlo. Desvié la mirada, como de costumbre no soporte la presión de su mirada.

Odiaba la forma en cómo fijaba sus pupilas a las mías, incluso si esa mirada no fuese la primera vez en clavarse en mi, había algo que la diferenciaba de las anteriores; esta vez era dura y fría.

Tan pronto como entro Kurenai-sensei, la maestra de literatura, me libre del hechizo de sus orbes oscuros, mi corazón latía desbocadamente, incluso con mas salvajismo que cuando me encontraba con la sonrisa de Sai. Pero no sabía exactamente si iba dirigida a mí, porque en el instante en que Sai se dio cuenta de nuestra pelea silenciosa, volteo a verme, sé acerco un poco para que pudiera oírlo y me susurro despacio `` no te asustes, no es una amenaza para ti´´.

Como si pudiera tranquilizarme después de haber sido técnicamente asesinada por esos ojos oscuros despiadados.

Ya estaba decidido, precisamente hoy sería el día en que hablaría con Sasuke y le pondría fin a esta ridícula pelea. Solo quedaba esperar la hora de salida.


	8. Sentirse solo otra vez

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Capitulo 8 Sentirse solo otra vez**

Estaba a 10 minutos de poder arreglar todo este estúpido malentendido, y para mi mala suerte a Sakura se le había antojado faltar (ok eso fue muy duro de mi parte, pero en cierto modo me sentía molesto con estos dos por haberme inmiscuido en una discusión que no me incumbía, ¡tan difícil les era ignorarme!) tendría que arreglármelas después para poder lograr que este par se reconciliaran mañana. Como siempre el idiota de Naruto tiene que hacer de intermediario.

Justo en este momento estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no dejaba de mirar el reloj situado en el frente del salón a unos centímetros arriba del pizarrón, los segundos pasaban lentamente; como si a propósito intentaran hacerme enfadar. ¡Estúpido reloj que no avanza!

La última clase, ciencias, impartida por Asuma-sensei, nunca se había hecho tan larga como este día; a pesar de que es mi materia favorita. Y la que suelo disfrutar mucho aunque no me lo crea mi hermano y mí atolondrada amiga.

Las ansias me recorrían desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, tenía que acabar con la tensión que había entre Sasuke, Sakura y yo.

Esta era mi misión. La meta de este día.

Estridente como de costumbre, el sonido del timbre escolar rezumbo en mis oídos.

Me apresure cuanto pude al guardar mis pertenencias, debía de ser rápido y no dejar que mi némesis escapara; notando el comportamiento que tuvo durante la mañana no cabía duda que al final de las clases no tenía la intención de caminar a casa conmigo. Debía adelantarme a sus actos, acorralarlo si era necesario para poder dialogar con el respecto a lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Sin perder el tiempo agarre mi mochila y camine a paso apresurado, Sasuke ya había cruzado la puerta del salón y justo en este momento se dirigía a la salida principal.

Advertí que alguien me seguía pero no pare a confirmar quien era, estaba centrado en solo alcanzar a mi objetivo. El idiota de Sasuke.

-¡oye! – Grite lo más fuerte que mi voz me permitió-¡espera-dattebayo!—dio un giro abruptamente; acompañado de una expresión confundida, tratando de localizar a quien lo llamaba.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi, ladeo un poco la cabeza y mostro esa sonrisa tan traviesa que lo caracterizaba.

-respira un poco—me dijo en tono burlón—pareces algo sofocado.

-eso es tu culpa —me detuve un momento a unos centímetros de él para tomar un poco de aire y calmarme—no me esperaste, creí que volveríamos juntos a casa—dije casi susurrando, me daba un poco de pena decir aquello, sentía como si me estuviera confesando, y de solo imaginarlo me daban nauseas.

En cuestión de segundos el semblante juguetón se borro de su rostro y fue sustituido por uno más serio, el cual no me acostumbraba a ver.

-no puedo acompañarte todos los días-espetó con voz irritada y desviando la mirada.

-necesito hablar contigo—trate de hacer contacto visual de nuevo pero siempre me evadía—solo… acompáñame esta vez.—mi voz sonaba casi suplicante, y ni siquiera sabía el porqué, se suponía que estaba molesto con el por haberse comportado de una manera más odiosa de lo normal ¿no?-…por favor-dattebayo— esperaba que con esta frase pudiera ser más accesible a mi petición, al fin y al cabo era para su beneficio.

- lo siento… tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento-fue entonces que se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda y sin voltear me dijo- ya no tengo nada que tratar contigo… ¿piensas que eres el centro de mi mundo?- esperó a que contestara pero estaba tan estupefacto que no pude articular una sola palabra-pues estas equivocado, ya no eres el niño pequeño que tengo que cuidar siempre, deja de ser una molestia para mi ¿ok?.

Y partió, caminó sin siquiera mirar atrás y verificar como me encontraba, no le importo que mi expresión se deformara en ese instante por sus duras palabras. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, se repetía de nuevo ese sentimiento de abandono y me di cuenta que una vez mas estaba a punto de llorar por culpa suya.

Trate de detener las lágrimas como pude, pero no duraría mucho para que estas brotaran como exigían mis sentimientos, tenía que irme, ya no podía soportarlo, mis piernas se negaban a avanzar, el recuerdo de su comportamiento me ataba a este sitio; sin tener la voluntad de seguir como debería haberlo hecho.

En cuanto lo vi marcharse de esa manera, sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y caía al suelo, mi cuerpo se estaba preparando para el impacto cuando un par de brazos me tomaron firmemente. Sentí que me abrazaban con una gran calidez y que por ningún motivo dejarían que cayera al frio piso que me esperaba ansioso.

- yo te acompañare… por ningún motivo dejare que vuelvas solo -me dijo con una voz tierna a la vez que escuche como maldecía entre dientes- ese maldito, se las verá conmigo en cuanto lo vea. No tenia por que comportarse de esa manera… se está volviendo insoportable verlo.- decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello, en un intento por tranquilizarme. - ¿te encuentras mejor? Pensé que llorarías.

Deshizo un poco el apretado abrazo y me miro directamente a los ojos inspeccionando todas las líneas de mi cara buscando un indicio de tristeza.

-si… gracias- le dije apenado, no me gustaba que viera mi yo débil, aquella parte mía que siempre me disponía a ocultar y el cual solo el causante de mis lagrimas ahogadas conocía.- lo siento. De nuevo soy una molestia para ti Sai.- intente mostrarle una sonrisa, pero solo salió una expresión apagada.

-nunca serás una molestia para mi… no pongas palabras de Sasuke en mi boca—dijo con una mueca de enojo en su rostro— jamás pensé que mi primo tuviera un lado patán y menos que lo mostrara contigo.

Tomo mi mano y me impulso a caminar con él, íbamos a paso lento, en silencio, note que su semblante exigía una explicación de lo sucedido… pero no la esperaba de mí, algo me decía que era Sasuke quien seria escarmentado por todo lo que había pasado.

Lo que no me hubiese gustado que pasara, estaría a punto de suceder, los unidos primos pelearían por mi culpa, sabía que Sai estaba muy enojado y a pesar de todo… temía por Sasuke.

Extraño ¿cierto? Aun me preocupaba por ese cabeza hueca, muy a mi pesar nunca podría odiarlo como en verdad quisiera hacerlo, el… es una persona importante para mí. Siempre estaría al tanto de su seguridad… cada instante de nuestra vida, estaría preocupado por él.

Después de un considerable lapso de tiempo sentí que era hora de hablar con el chico que caminaba a mi lado.

-eres muy amable conmigo—hable despacio y con voz casi inaudible—no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu no estuvieras cerca, no se me da muy bien eso de estar solo, hasta hace poco contaba con la compañía de Sakura y la indeseable compañía de Sasuke pero ahora… no sé si pueda contar con ellos, si Sasuke reacciono así, no quiero imaginar la reacción de mi amiga—pensé horrorizado, que sería de mi si me arrastraban de nueva cuenta a esos días de soledad en donde una sonrisa estaba prohibida para mi, definitivamente no sería una opción … ya no quería que lo fuera.

-tranquilo estoy seguro de que Sakura no piensa de esa manera, aquí el único loco es mi primo, digamos que desde que lo conozco ha sido un poquitín exagerado, nada de otro mundo.

-¿no estás enfadado? —pregunte por el comentario que hizo.

-mentiría si te digo que no… la verdad en estos momentos estoy deseando verlo y propiciarle un buen puñetazo.—me separe un poco de Sai la expresión llena de enfado se apodero de su rostro y no me gusto para nada imaginar que sus manos lastimaban a Sasuke.

-no deben de pelear, son familia—estreche su mano con mis dos palmas y el devolvió el gesto apretando el agarre.

-no te prometo nada—sonrió torcidamente, ese gesto me recordó un poco al idiota de Sasuke, he hizo que me perdiera en sus ojos—pero te aseguro que tendremos una larga charla. Y si me provoca terminare golpeándolo, solo espero que este preparado—lanzo un bufido al terminar la frase, como si en verdad esperara poder noquear a su pariente.

Salí de sus hipnotizantes orbes oscuras y solté su mano rápidamente para poder acomodarme enfrente de el.

-no llegues a los golpes—le mire con ojos suplicantes—te aseguro que estoy bien no hay necesidad de todo esto.

-no puedo creer que aun estés preocupado por el después de cómo te trato, eres demasiado bueno para Sasuke… no te merece y se lo comprobare.—me tomo por los hombros y después me abrazo de nueva cuenta.

No comprendí muy bien qué quiso decir con eso, y aun así me sonroje por completo. Esta vez fui yo quien deshizo el abrazo y me separe un poco de el al notar que estaba a punto de llegar a mi morada, sin duda el tiempo que pasaba con Sai se iba demasiado rápido algo que a decir verdad no me agradaba mucho.

Mi hermano se encontraba en el patio de enfrente al parecer había llegado más temprano de lo usual, estaba en su etapa ``no me molestes que estoy descansando´´ algo muy propio de el.

-Naruto—saludo alegremente, pero su risa se vio apagada al momento que noto el vacio de mis ojos—¿estás bien? ¿Alguien te ha molestado en la escuela?

-si… no te preocupes, solo estoy agotado fue un día duro en el instituto—me apresure a decir antes de que empezara a cuestionarme en presencia de Sai.

-entiendo—su expresión se relajo al momento de que deshice sus sospechas de algún acosador imaginario, después de seguirme con la mirada por unos segundos, se fijo en mi acompañante—y …-se acerco un poco a nosotros-¿Quién es tu amigo? Por un segundo lo confundí con el molesto de Sasuke.—se inclino a ver detenidamente a Sai.

-mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Uchiha Sai—le tendió la mano cortésmente en forma de saludo.

-¿Uchiha? ¿eres algo de Sasuke? Su apellido es el mismo—dijo intrigado y correspondiendo el saludo .—oh… eres el chico de la cita—medito un poco esforzándose en recordar al chico del cual le había hablado no hace muchos días.

Sai sonrió apacible

—si por desgracia no tuve suerte al tener un mejor primo—y me encontré agradecido de que ignorara por completo la segunda parte comentada por mi inoportuno hermano .

-al menos eres apuesto… me alegro por ti Naruto, no tienes malos gustos ¿eh? Hermanito.—me susurro esta ultima parte y como era de esperarse mi cara se incendio.

Oculte mi rostro con las manos pero la vergüenza tardaría mucho en desaparecer, odiaba que el tonto de Deidara-niisan fuera tan poco discreto.

-oh vamos, no te avergüences—me dijo Sai al oído—no me molestan esos cometarios.—trato de quitar las manos que cubrían mi rostro, y al parecer impuse algo de fuerza ya que tardo un poco en descubrir mi cara.

- lo siento Sai, Deidara es un poco… -me detuve buscando la palabra correcta que lo describiría— raro —me rendí al buscar, creo que es lo mas que se acerca a su personalidad.

Deidara-niisan hizo un puchero, no muy propio para su edad.

-ignorare tal comentario—agradecí la presencia de Sai, si no fuera por el ya estaría cavando mi propia tumba… o tal vez exageraba, más bien estaría encerrado en mi habitación evitando el torbellino de furia.

-¿quieres pasar? Preparare un poco de té—le decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi casa y le hacia un ademan de que entrara.

-si, está bien, me quedare solo un rato—acepto cortésmente mi invitación, en lo personal me encantaba que fuera tan amable y cortes. Un verdadero caballero, definitivamente era mi tipo, abriendo la posibilidad de que decidiera revelar mi condición genética.

Espere a que entrara a la casa para después indicarle que se sentara en unos de los sillones de mi sala, le pedí que esperara un momento mientras el té estaba listo, hubo un instante en que se quedo viendo a la ventana que da hacia la calle (me preguntaba que tenia de especial esa ventana, pareciera que todas mis visitas admiraran el paisaje que les brindaba aunque solo mirasen la calle del otro lado) no pude localizar el objetivo de su mirada fija pero me daba una idea de en donde se ubicaban sus pensamientos, justo donde se encontraban los míos… Uchiha Sasuke.

**N/A: este capítulo es un poco largo debido a que el capitulo 9 es corto, ya que está narrada bajo otro punto de vista, aun asi les recomiendo que lo lean ya que será un capítulo importante para entender la futura trama que se irá formando, en fin gracias por leer este fic ^^ soy la autora más feliz de este planeta porque leen mis historias jeje, si tienen algún comentario ya saben donde lo pueden expresar n.n nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye. **


	9. Sueño Hecho Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

_**Capitulo 9 Sueño Hecho Realidad**_

_P.O.V Haruno Sakura_

Eran las 10 de la mañana, demonios no escuche sonar mi despertador, aun si me preparaba no llegaría a tiempo para tomar siquiera la mitad de las clases.

Bueno… un día libre a nadie le hace daño, mas tarde iría a casa de Naruto para hacer los deberes del día, solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto por cómo le hable ayer, creo que me deje llevar por mi sentimientos, algo que había jurado no volvería a pasar porque siempre que sucedía esto el único lastimado era mi mejor amigo.

Me levante de mi cama y me di un baño matutino, esta noche había dormido de mas y como no, si el día de ayer termine agotada por correr desde la casa de Naruto hasta la mía y mientras corría ahogaba los sentimientos que estuvieron a punto de aflorar en frente de mi amigo.

Termine de bañarme y me vestí con unos jeans en conjunto con una blusa verde de tirantes, el reloj ya marcaba las 11:30 de la mañana, las clases terminaban a la 1 pm así que mataría el tiempo viendo televisión.

Sin darme cuenta me estaba quedando de nuevo dormida al parecer no había descansado lo suficiente iba a desplazarme hacia mi cuarto cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-¡ya voy!—grite para avisar que alguien se encontraba en casa, pero el timbre sonaba demasiado, quien estaba tras mi puerta parecía desesperado por entrar—si descompones el timbre hare que pagues por el ¡escuchaste, maldición!—abrí la puerta y me sorprendió lo que vieron mis ojos, a un lado se encontraba la persona menos esperada en este momento para mi-¿Qué haces aquí?¿cómo supiste donde vivo?—miles de preguntas se me vinieron a la mente pero solo estas dos logre articular—como sea, solo pasa—me moví un poco para que pudiera pasar sin ningún problema—¿te saltaste las clases o algo? Es muy temprano para que me visites.

-¿eh?—parecía no entender lo que decía—son cerca de la 1:30.

Me volví hacia el sorprendida

—wow ¡enserio! el tiempo pasa rápido, no es que importe mucho—lance un suspiro—en fin, te importa que vallamos al patio trasero, la sala está hecha un desastre—reí para aligerar un poco el ambiente, aunque era un muy mala idea, parecía que estaba loca.

-si… es decir… no…-pareciera que estaba nervioso, nunca lo había visto titubear y menos conmigo— yo te sigo—termino por decir y no pude aguantar soltar una risa, era gracioso verlo de esa manera.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que se encontraban en el jardín, no parecía que quisiera hablar estaba algo nervioso y no mentiré, yo me encontraba igual o más nerviosa que el.

-¿y… vas a contarme que haces aquí sí o no?—rápidamente caí en cuenta de una cosa, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba aquí, frente mío y … Sin Naruto, algo muy raro de su parte considerando que eran casi inseparables, con o sin la voluntad de mi amigo.

-¿aun quieres saber la respuesta?—soltó de repente—vas a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir, te diré la verdad, toda.

-si estas dispuesto a contármelo por mi está bien, aunque—lo mire detenidamente, tratando de averiguar lo que tenía en mente, sin mucho éxito—creo que no soy la persona indicada, no deberías decírmelo a mí.

-todo lo contario…—clavo sus ojos negros en mis iris verdes, ahora sabia como se sentía Naruto cuando Sasuke-kun lo miraba tan detenidamente, los nervios se acrecentaron e hicieron que rompiera el contacto con tan bellos ojos.

-espera, no estoy entendiendo, habla de una vez y que sea claro, no estoy para juegos—mostro esa sonrisa picara tan característica de él, esa que desde un principio era la culpable de que estuviera tan enamorada de este chico.

-estas equivocada, todo lo que dijiste ayer…-escuche atenta a lo que me decía-…el—se refería a Naruto, me di cuenta por como la luz de sus ojos cambio-…es solo un amigo, nunca lo mire de manera diferente…tu estas… equivocada.

Me lévate de la silla energéticamente, un sin fin de sentimientos se acumulaban en mi.

…ira, por que el ignoraba los sentimientos de Naruto por más evidentes que fueran…

…alegría, porque muy en el fondo me daba una esperanza para estar con él.

y más que nada…

…tristeza…

Se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros dispuesto a darme un abrazo.

-Sakura, yo… te quiero…

Mis ojos se humedecían… ¿estaba escuchando bien? preferiría solo escuchar hasta aquí, no era un sueño ¿verdad? Yo en verdad lo quería, más que a nada en este mundo, por ese mismo motivo había decidido renunciar a él… por su felicidad… porque su felicidad no estaba conmigo.

-¿estas bien conmigo? No es muy molesto para ti—las lagrimas brotaron incesantes.

-estaré bien siempre y cuanto tú puedas quererme ¿podrás hacerlo? — ¿estaba bromeando? Claro que podía hacerlo—así que ya no llores—seco las lagrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla.

-si es por ti…no me importa llorar…siempre que sea por ti…llorare, ya que tú no puedes hacerlo.

Me miro dulcemente y consolido el abrazo susurrando algo en mi oído, en realidad no podía creerlo… mi sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Justo en ese momento fue que…empezamos a salir como pareja.

_**N/A: cortito pero intensoooo! Gracias por esperar la actualización, mis más sinceras disculpas pero no importa como prometo terminar este fic. Gracias por leer el capi y las veo en el próximo byee.**_


	10. Intranquilo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

Nota: gracias por los reviews que me enviaron, me animaron cuando estaba leyéndolos, moria de aburrimiento sin nada que hacer en el quirófano y pues me puse a editar este capitulo jejeje, les dejo el capi 10 espero que les guste.

_**Capitulo 10 Intranquilo**_

Dos semanas habían pasado, exactamente 14 días después de todo el dramatismo que viví, que por cierto es patético en un chico, aun con mi condición genética claro.

Aun sigo pensando y sintiendo que fue una pesadilla todo lo ocurrido pero, el final no se veía como una de ellas.

Cada noche le daba vueltas a ese día… era tan extraño, yo mismo me sentía tan extraño, aun no comprendía cómo fue que todo termino así.

Todas las noches, en cada sueño que tenía, recordaba cómo habían resultado las cosas después de nuestra pequeña pelea… sigo buscando un error, algo que me ubique concretamente en lo que es la realidad… sola buscaba una pequeña cosa.

Pero mi conciencia, tan insistente, me obligaba a volver a verlo nítidamente justo como aquel día, cada noche era lo mismo…

…

_**Estaba ya justo en frente del salón, listo para entrar y ser recibido por mi efusiva amiga o al menos esperaba que así fuera.**_

_**Crucé la puerta y visualice cada centímetro de ese espacioso cuarto, y antes de poder fijar mi mirada en un lugar especifico, una voz estruendosa me saco de mis cavilaciones.**_

_**-Naaaruuutooo—me llamaron y mi giro fue tan desesperado que casi rompía mi cuello, pero sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz, ese tono tan infantil solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Sakura se abalanzo a mí para estrujarme en un fuerte abrazo, el cual no estaba dispuesto a rechazar— hey ¿Qué pasa contigo? No se supone que soy yo quien siempre llega justo a la hora y después de ti.**_

_**Me sonroje un poco, al fin de cuentas Sakura tenía razón, no era muy propio de parte mía que llegara a tales horas, y sobre todo con la costumbre que llevaba cada dia de ganar la carrera para que Sasuke no me siguiera camino a la escuela.**_

_**-estas en lo correcto—le sonreí, me alegraba en verdad que aun fuésemos los mejores amigos—y por eso te prometo que no volverá a pasar… pero, más importante, ¿no estás enfadada conmigo?—no pude evitar preguntar, como siempre mi curiosidad me traicionaba en los momentos más inoportunos.**_

_**-¿enfadada… porque habría de estarlo?—me miro confundida, no comprendiendo bien lo que le decía. —aaw ¿te refieres a lo de la otra ves?—dijo ya mas ubicada y con una gran sonrisa en su fino rostro.—no seas tonto, nunca podría enfadarme contigo, aun si quisiera hacerlo.**_

_**Rio energéticamente, al menos su carácter no había cambiado en lo absoluto y eso era algo que en verdad me alegraba. **_

_**-no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe ayer, ¿por qué faltaste? pensé que estabas muy enojada por todo—dije cabizbajo y hablando quedamente.**_

_**-lo siento… lo que pasa es que…-su mirada se desvió de mi cara y me di cuenta en seguida por que tardaba tanto en responder a mi fácil cuestión.-¡hey! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?—se separo de mi lado y se dirigió hacia la entrada del salón.—quedaste en pasar por mí, si me vas a dejar plantada al menos podrías haberme mandado un mensaje de texto—hablo irritada o al menos así me pareció.**_

_**-discúlpame, justo cuando salía de mi casa para ir por ti, mi madre me detuvo, quería que le ayudara a cargar algunas cosas para su negocio, se me hizo tarde y cuando estaba a punto de llamarte me di cuenta de que no tenia tu numero—Sasuke parecía avergonzado esperando la respuesta de Sakura.**_

_**- o bueno, no es de mucha importancia o si, no te preocupes no estoy enfadada, solo estaba esperando que tuvieras una excelente excusa y al parecer la conseguiste—sonrió de oreja a oreja y le giño el ojo derecho, una expresión que pocas veces se manifestaba en ella.**_

_**-¿te eh dicho que eres la mejor?—sus mejillas se colorearon con un ligero color carmín al momento que la tomaba de la mano.**_

_**-no, pero… deberías empezar a decirlo más seguido—bromeo como solía hacerlo, me gustaba esa parte de ella.—ahora dame tu teléfono, grabare mi numero.**_

_**Tomo su celular y tecleo algunas cosas en el, al momento de que las clases iniciaron.**_

…

_**Pronto nos vimos en la hora del receso.**_

_**-aun no me has dicho por qué faltaste, estas evadiendo mi pregunta—entrecerré los ojos para ayudar un poco a mi expresión y simular que sospechaba de ella.**_

_**Se rio en cuanto vio mi cara y después comento.**_

—_**no es nada de lo que te imaginas, mi despertador no sonó y pues me quede dormida.**_

_**-todo el día me la pase pensando que no querías hablarme, ni siquiera me llamaste, eres mala—lance un puchero.**_

_**-oye oye, quita esa expresión que no te ves nada bien—agregó en carcajadas.**_

_**-ok—reí junto con ella, dándole la razón— ¿y por qué no fuiste a casa por los trabajos del día? Estuve esperando a que eso sucediera. —le reproche.**_

_**-Sasuke fue después de las clases a mi casa y me ahorro el viaje—sus ojos brillaron, como las demás veces que hablaba de él.**_

_**No pude articular una palabra, la conversación de repente se volvió incomoda.**_

_**Note que Sakura me observaba, su pequeña cabeza ya estaba atando cabos.**_

_**-¡bien! ¡Suéltalo¡ ¿qué rayos te hizo esta ves?—continuo hablando pretendiendo hacer que me desahogara con ella, cosa que muy a menudo sucedía.**_

_**Estaba dudando en si comentarle el pequeño incidente con Uchiha, quejarme con ella no era una buena idea.**_

_**-suspire—nada en especial, no nos llevamos bien ya sabes, lo típico.**_

_**-así que… ¿no se hablan?—me interrogo, al instante que tomaba un bocado de su almuerzo.**_

_**-digamos que… no he intentado iniciar una conversación con él, además poco me importa seguir siendo su amigo—fue en este momento que perdí la calma y empecé a irritarme-si él dice que soy una molestia, ¡ok¡ pues ya no tendrá que lidiar conmigo—me enoje y mi voz sonaba fuerte.**_

_**-¿Qué dijo…que?—saco su celular y marco rápidamente un numero-¿hola? ¿Estás muy lejos de donde siempre nos ponemos a comer?—se escuchaba alguien tras el teléfono, respondiendo pacientemente a sus cuestiones—bien te espero, apúrate si.**_

_**-Saku-chan, espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste dattebayo—soné apanicado, no me gustaba nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.**_

_**-solo espera—veía a los lados esperando encontrarse con alguien en especial.**_

_**-Sakura— ¿escuche bien? ¿Le dijo Sakura? o era que mis oídos necesitaban un chequeo, hace tiempo que se conocen y jamás se había dirigido hacia mi amiga por su nombre de pila, siempre la llamaba por su apellido—ya estoy aquí, habla ahora—dijo con una sonrisa radiante.**_

_**Pero mi amiga en lugar de hablar se limito a solo dirigirse a él y agarrarlo del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, haciendo que el aludido soltara unos quejidos al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia mí.**_

_**-sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, discúlpate—lo soltó y paso a mi lado.**_

_**-¿de qué hablas?—parecía consternado.**_

_**- dis-cul-pa-te—enfatizo cada silaba, mirándolo sin parpadear—el hecho de que seas mi novio no quiere decir que puedas comportarte como un idiota con mi mejor amigo—se cruzo de brazos esperando la disculpa que yo no esperaba recibir.**_

_**¡Novio! ¿Dijo novio?**_

_**-¿te refieres a…?—pareció recordar lo sucedido ese día. —Bien—me miro, tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió-lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.**_

_**-buen chico—lo felicito como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.**_

_**-no digas eso, me haces sentir raro, esto es mejor—la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.**_

_**Me quede ahí parado, observando el acto.**_

_**El timbre sonó antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar todo lo mencionado, solo sentí que me jalaban y me ubicaban en el asiento que me pertenecía. **_

_**Las horas transcurrieron y pronto me sentía listo para salir de aquel cuarto.**_

…

Desperté con un ligero sudor en mí frente al igual que todas las mañanas anteriores, no era normal todo esto, me sentía intranquilo y no entendía por qué.

No mentía al decirles que en verdad estaba feliz por ellos.

Me sentía… feliz…

¿Cierto?

_N /A: he aquí un capitulo mas, este me gusta porque Naru empieza a dudar de sus sentimientos, espero que no las haya confundido el flashback pero no me gusta poner la palabra flashback siento que le quita algo a la narración y no se ve bien, bueno me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un comentario, en verdad disfrute leyendo los últimos que pusieron (yo también pienso que sasuke debe sufrir buajajajaja, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye byeee._


	11. Visitando

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

N/A: en el capitulo hare referencia a cierta festividad se que no viene ni al caso ya que estamos en marzo, pero como le estoy dando una continuidad de ciclo escolar por eso me vi en la necesidad de ponerla, espero sus comentarios a ver que tal les parece xP.

_**Capitulo 11 Visitando**_

Irritado, así me siento ahora.

Las clases habían terminado y Sakura me arrastro con ella al lugar menos esperado, para mi suerte Sai vio la alarma reflejada en mis ojos justo cuando esa enorme casa color azul estaba frente mío.

Me tomo de la mano y me condujo a la entrada de tan magistral sitio. Por supuesto que un odioso rubor tiño mis mejillas al sentir el contacto, una vez más mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

Y en escasos 10 minutos estaba ahí, sentado en un largo sofá de piel junto a Sasuke.

Irritado, muy pero muy irritado… tal sentimiento se dispersaba en creces dentro de mí.

No es que no me agradara visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero esa sonrisa posada en aquel rostro no dejaba a mi mente en paz. Había ocasiones en que las expresiones de Sasuke me descolocaban completamente.

-Sakura-chan… ¿se puede saber porque estoy yo aquí-dattebayo?—pregunte volteando hacia mi amiga modulando un poco mi voz para que no resaltaran las emociones que encubría.

Mi amiga se acerco para poder hablar claramente

-¿Qué no es obvio? es una reunión de amigos—decía alegremente mostrándome sus blancos dientes—nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y nunca nos habíamos juntado después de la escuela; pienso que es una buena manera para fortalecer nuestra amistad—después guiño el ojo derecho y susurro quedamente—además… quería visitar la casa de mi chico.

Eh ahí la verdadera razón de toda la irritación que sentía, a Sakura-chan le daba curiosidad saber cómo era el hogar del chico de sus sueños.

Solo atine a rodar los ojos y lanzar un bufido.

-no había necesidad de que me arrastraras de esa manera, sabes que no visito a Sasuke desde hace años—le reclame a mi amiga por obligarme a soportar la presencia de Sasuke, que además era obvio aun teníamos unas cuantas diferencias.

En el momento justo en que Haruno se preparaba para protestar, la puerta sonó a lo lejos de la sala y todos guardamos silencio para observar quien se aproximaba.

Ciertos tacones se escucharon cerca y supuse quien era la persona que se acercaba.

-¡Naruto-kun! Tiempo sin verte… vaya que has crecido un montón, aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y solías venir seguido a comer galletas con mi hijo—decía mientras me miraba enteramente y se encaminaba a mi dirección-¿Aun son tus favoritas las de chocolate?—termino la frase y me dio la impresión que divago en su mente tratando de recordar mi repostería favorita.

-sonreí con todas mis fuerzas por mas que me costara hacerlo y me levante del asiento para poder saludarla como es debido—gusto en verla señora Uchiha… veo que aun recuerda cual es mi punto débil.

-nunca podría olvidarlo—cubrió su boca con el dorso de la mano para esconder una sonrisa—Sasuke siempre me pedía que horneara el doble de chocolate para poder obsequiártelas—note que la cara de sasuke se tornaba de un color rojizo y que Sakura desviaba la mirada. —¡hola Sai!, ¿cómo se encuentra tu padre?— decía mientras caminaba hacia un estante, después de haber revuelto el cabello de este.

-muy bien tía… algo gruñón pero ya sabe que uno se acostumbra—sonreía al hacer esa pequeña broma acerca de su padre.

-salúdalo de mi parte ¿quieres?—recogió algunas cosas y pronto se estaba despidiendo de todos—cariño—volteo con Sasuke para poder visualizarlo—llegare tarde, hay mucho trabajo en la tienda, tu padre y yo estaremos muy ocupados, cuida de la casa ¿sí?

Para pronto se escuchaba el sonido de un motor arrancando y después un silencio sepulcral.

Así de rápidas eran sus entradas a la casa, tan pronto estaba riendo junto a nosotros, en menos de unos minutos ya estaba en camino a su negocio

La madre de Sasuke es la dueña de una tienda que vende ropa, razón por la cual la mayoría de mi vestimenta y la de Deidara ni-san está a la moda o al menos no da vergüenza, su madre nos hace descuento ``familiar´´, siempre ha dicho que de una forma u otra; nos ve como si fuésemos parte de su familia, ella nos ah apoyado antes y después de que mis padres sufrieran aquel incidente, por lo que ambos le estamos muy agradecidos.

Sai rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación con un comentario dirigido a Sasuke , su voz sonaba seca, como si no quisiera hablar con el aludido.

El ambiente entre estos dos se sentía muy pesado, y me atreví a imaginar que Sai aun no lo perdonaba del todo. Afortunadamente no se notaban marcas que evidenciaran la existencia de una pelea física, por lo que me sentí aliviado, pero la relación que habían llevado hasta ahora había cambiado un poco.

Era como si Sai ya no le tuviese confianza a Sasuke, todas las conversaciones que tenia con él se escuchaban vacías o superficiales, como si hubiera mensajes indirectos en cada frase. Así que antes de contestar, reparaban unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.

Ciertamente algo estresante para Sakura y para mí.

Note como mi amiga ponía a trabajar al 100% sus neuronas, sabía que ella se encargaría de aligerar un poco la tensión que se sentía.

-¿piensan ir a la fiesta de halloween?—soltó de repente mi amiga, en verdad admiraba la forma en cómo podía calmar a las personas.

-no estoy muy interesado en ese tipo de cosas—dijo Sasuke, al momento que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la cocina—lo siento pero solo tengo refrescos y unas pocas botanas, ¿quieren al menos eso?

-por mi está bien, nosotros tuvimos la culpa por venir sin avisar-dattebayo—le conteste puesto que Sakura-chan le fulminaba con la mirada por el poco interés que mostraba respecto a su festividad favorita.

-¡o vamos! ¿Cómo no puede interesarte? Yo iré y ten por seguro que tu igual—le amenazaba con el dedo índice.

-será divertido, yo si pienso ir ¿y tu Naruto?—hablo Sai al tomar un vaso lleno de refresco de las manos de su primo y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

Sakura lo miraba extasiada estoy segura que ella compartía la idea de Sai en llevarme quisiera o no. Como detestaba cuando se ponía en ese plan.

-pero ¿no se supone que es de disfraces?, yo no tengo y además es de noche, ¿ cómo regresare a casa?—tenía la esperanza de que mi amiga desistiera de sus intentos por llevarme junto con ella.

-no te preocupes de eso, yo vendré a recogerte y te traeré de regreso—dijo Sai con una brillante sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-¿no sería más fácil que yo lo llevara? Nos iríamos juntos y los veríamos allá a Sakura y a ti, además yo también terminare regresando, no es necesario que te molestes. —le hablo con una expresión aburrida, recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-eso no lo decides tu—Sai le miro con cierto desdén.

-Naruto yo vendré a ayudarte con tu disfraz, y me vestiré en tu casa también—hablo fuerte para que pudiera escucharla y aparte para poder callar la discusión de estos primos—así que es mejor que todos nos vallamos juntos ¿todos de acuerdo?—poso sus ojos verdes en Sasuke y después los dirigió a Sai, esperando una protesta que sabia estos dos no le harían llegar.

-hablas como si ya tuvieras listo tu disfraz-dattebayo. —era demasiado pronto para que la lo hubiese comprado, aun faltaban como 3 semanas para la dichosa fiesta, es mas ni siquiera mi cumpleaños había sucedido.

Sakura me miro contrariada y después hablo como si yo fuera el que no comprendía nada.

— ¿de qué hablas?, es obvio que ya lo tengo listo, está colgado en mi closet junto a mi uniforme diario—decía orgullosa de sí misma.

Rodé mis ojos, seguro que ya lo tenía listo, a mi amiga le fascinaban estas fechas, siempre ha dicho que se respira un misticismo en el ambiente propio de estas festividades.

-y ustedes ya tienen listo sus trajes—les pegunte al par situado frente mío.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tenga listo, si me acabo de enterar que estoy obligado a ir?—bufo ante mi pregunta tonta Sasuke.

Sakura solo sonrió al escuchar que su novio la acompañaría a la fiesta que tanto había esperado.

-disculpa no te volveré a preguntar—le dije sarcásticamente.

-como supongo que ninguno de ustedes se preparo, no me queda más remedio que elegir su vestuario—le brillaron los ojos al momento de decirlo, y me di cuenta de lo que me esperaba… Haruno Sakura probándome cientos de disfraces y a Deidara Nii-san de su lado para elegir el más apropiado para mí.

-no tengo inconveniente—le dijo Sai, fue en ese momento que su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla y el numero que marcaba se dibujo una mueca en su cara, indeciso de si contestar o dejarlo sonar. Luego de unos segundos se decidió por hacerlo—espero escojas el más apropiado para mí.—le decía rápido a mi amiga pelirosa—debo contestar, disculpen.—se fue hacia el pasillo y entro a una habitación, cerrándola con llave.

-vísteme como quieras me da igual—le dio permiso el azabache para que mi alocada amiga amante del halloween lo vistiera a su preferencia.

La sonrisa de Sakura-chan se ancho mucho mas y el entusiasmo se desbordaba en todo su ser. Mientras que Sasuke observaba extrañado el comportamiento de su primo.

-les aseguro que no los decepcionare, se verán espectaculares, es más, seremos la envidia de todos los monstruos que asistirán—decía con un entusiasmo que se notaba en la voz. —bien, creo que tengo que empezar a idear que tipo de traje les pondré, ¿Qué hora será?—miro su reloj sin notar que Sasuke estaba a punto de contestarle-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya es tan tarde?, lo siento chicos debo retirarme, no me queda tiempo para poder elegir correctamente su apariencia, nos vemos en la escuela mañana—decía con emoción después se dirigió a la puerta y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-debo irme también yo—atine a decir antes de que Sasuke pudiera detenerme y me apresure a encaminarme a la salida.

No pude evitar darme la vuelta y fijar mi mirada en esa casa vecina, al cruzar la calle mis ojos se desviaron a la escena que se situaba dentro de esta. Fue ahí que los observe a ambos, con la vista fija… observándose el uno al otro sin decir una palabra…solo estaban ahí, parados… mirándose.

**N/A: lo sé termino muy raro pero esto es un preludio de lo que se avecina que a mi parecer son los mejores capitulo. Espero y no las haya decepcionado pero ustedes solo esperen la siguiente actualización y les juro que será mejor que esta, bueno después de publicar esto voy a terminar un usuk que llevo rato escribiendo a ver si porfi puedo terminarlo xo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden presionar ese sexy botón color azul justo como los ojos de nuestro amado Naru-chan ^^. Bye byee**.


	12. Preparativos parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**N/A:** Chicas! Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, no es excusa lo que les voy a decir pero al menos espero que puedan comprenderme un poco T.T, debido a mi servicio social solo actualizo en fin de semana y para esto tengo que ir a casa de mi tia (la cual visito solo los fines de semana :p) hace unas cuantas semanas le cortaron el internet por lo que no había podido actualizar debido a que carecía de los medios pero ya que estoy devuelta espero recompensarlas un poco dejando doble capitulo, espero puedan perdonarme y no las retraso mas… a leer se ha dicho :D.

_Capitulo 12 Preparativos Parte 1_

La anhelada fiesta de halloween se acercaba. Sakura-chan estaba más que histérica, según ella mi disfraz debería de ser perfecto y justo ahora se encuentra confundida de qué tipo de monstruo me queda mejor. ¡Como si eso importara de verdad!

La verdad no sé porque se esfuerza tanto, todos los disfraces me quedan patéticos, soy una persona sin chiste y hacer que me vea bien seria pedir un milagro de dios.

-aun no me has dicho que trajes usaran Sasuke y Sai—le reproche por no tenerme al tanto.

La verdad no quiero parecer ridículo con lo que lleve puesto, así que al enterarme de que tipo de disfraz llevarían esos primos estaría más tranquilo.

-ya te eh dicho que es un secreto, no insistas, lo veras ese día—me mostro una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas, aquella que solo muestra cuando se trae algo entre manos. Y como odiaba que eso pasara.

-¿Por qué el misterio?—le pregunte ceñudo, no me agrada que se comporte así porque sé que me sorprenderá y por lo general sus sorpresas no suelen ser muy agradables-dattebayo.

Llevo probándome cerca de 10 disfraces, este es el numero 11, estoy agotado, aburrido y lo mas catastrófico de todo…muero de hambre, ``Sakura-chan me debe un graaan tazón de ramen´´ no puedo evitar pensar al momento que siento a mis intestinos rugir. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo a ir a esa estúpida fiesta, pero como es costumbre Haruno Sakura no dejara que eso suceda y ella siempre consigue lo que quiere, aun así tenga que arrastrarme, ella me llevara.

-creo que este le queda mejor—hablo la madre de Sasuke, he llegado a pensar que se puso de acuerdo con mi amiga para poder probarme toda la tienda, y estoy empezando a ponerme de mal humor.

Y déjenme decir que Naruto de mal humor no es lindo.

-bien que sea este, ya me canse de estarme cambiando constantemente-dattebayo—hable con voz irritada.

-no esta tan mal, si, este es el correcto…-me mira examinando cada centímetro—ahora quítatelo y que la señora Uchiha nos lo envuelva.

Me apresure a dirigirme al vestidor, por fin las pruebas de ropa se han terminado, me tranquilizo un poco y salgo en pocos minutos para poder ir a mi casa junto a la fastidiosa de mi amiga. ¿por qué rayos soy amigo de esta loca de la ropa? No entiendo a las mujeres y créanme que no iniciare el día de hoy para comprenderlas.

-dime que ya no falta nada por favor—la observe como miraba unos accesorios atentamente, me puse a rezar para que no hubiera una prueba de aquellas cosas.

Volteo unos centímetros su rostro y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Maldición, esa sonrisa era aterradora.

—tranquilo, los accesorios no son tan indispensables pero por si las dudas… debo asegurarme ¿no?, ¡oh por dios! no llores por cosas tan simples—trato de esconder su risa pero no tuvo éxito. Es un demonio encarnado.

Salimos de la tienda de ropa de la madre de Sasuke, caminamos lentamente, en ocasiones bromeamos y no faltaba una que otra persona que nos miraba como si estuviésemos locos, aunque pensándolo bien no están tan equivocados.

Los escasos días que faltaban para tan ``conmemorativa´´ festividad pasaron en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

…

Ya estamos a medio turno de clases y en ocasiones Sakura-chan no puede evitar mostrar su efusividad por la noche que pasaremos hoy, en repetidas ocasiones los maestros le piden que guarde silencio pero para poco se le olvida y se encuentra de nueva cuenta alardeando de su disfraz tan creativo, según ella claro.

-Sai te vemos en casa de Sasuke-kun para poder salir todos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?—al sentir que está siendo ignorada levanta la voz para que el chico que se aleja la pueda escuchar.

-está bien—pero solo una pequeña parte de lo que dice se alcanza a escuchar.

-en cuanto toque a tu puerta ya debes de estar listo te enviare un mensaje cuando estemos listos y nos vallamos a tu casa.

Veo que Sasuke suspira y sonríe resignado, parece que ya se ha hecho a la idea de ir a la fiesta.

—Lo que digas—es lo único que al parecer dice, nunca imagine que sería domado por una chica, pero para ser sincero me agrada que no pueda reprochar nada de lo que Sakura-chan decide. Verlo ser tan dócil es tan divertido que hay ocasiones en que quiero reírme de él en su cara.

-en cuanto a ti—me miró atentamente e hizo una sonrisa gatuna—estaré en tu casa dentro de 2 horas—me sorprendí, son las 2 de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaba cerca de las 11 de la noche. ¿Qué le llevara tanto tiempo? Que yo sepa enfundarse un disfraz no es muy difícil que digamos.

-¿no crees que es muy temprano?—le dije con cierta duda en la voz—pienso que no tardaremos mucho arreglando nuestro disfraz, además es solo cuestión de ponerlo.

-¿que solo es cuestión de ponerlo?—grito dramáticamente—escucha atentamente Uzumaki, este no solo es un disfraz, es una forma de ser, si luces perfecto con un traje, imagina como lucirías con la demás ropa, es una batalla social, quien mejor se vista, es quien se queda con el mejor partido de la noche ¿comprendes?— giño el ojo derecho y se dirigió de camino a su casa—¡te veo en unas horas!—entonces se alejo dejándome perplejo antes sus palabras. Ella lo manifestaba como una guerra que debía ser ganada.

Sai y Sasuke ya se habían ido a su respectivo hogar, por lo que termine solo de camino a casa, en parte me pareció bien, podría pensar claramente las cosas, pero por otro lado, sin la compañía de estos chicos empezaba a sentirme un poco solo y algo melancólico. Mi lado depresivo empezaba a aflorar.

Camine apresurado, seguro mi hermano ya llego y conociéndolo bien solo espera a que yo cocine esta tarde, no es que Deidara Nii-san no sepa cocinar, siempre que se lo pido, me dice que la cocina lo odia y que no puede trabajar con tanta hostilidad a su alrededor.

Siempre que recuerdo sus tontas explicaciones me da risa, en cuanto abro la puerta, justo como lo imaginaba, se encuentra Deidara Nii en el sillón enfrente de la televisión.

-muero de hambre ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—me miro suplicante esperando a que entrara a la zona de batalla, así es como suele llamar a nuestra cocina.

-compraste lo que te dije—deje mi mochila en el piso y camine hacia la cocina.

-¿por quién me tomas? Claro que lo compre, después de todo fui yo el que tenía ganas de ramen—le sonreí, a veces siento que yo soy el hermano mayor.

-ok, ya entendí-dattebayo—separe todos los ingredientes y me dispuse a preparar el antojo de mi querido hermano. Espero que no lo esté mimando mucho.

Tarde cerca de una hora en preparar la comida, comimos y tan pronto como termino mi hermano le pedí que él se encargara de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos.

-¿tendrás visitas?—pregunto entretenido por los trastos que se encontraban frente a él.

-Sakura-chan vendrá a ayudarme con mi traje para la fiesta de esta noche—me encamine hacia el baño del segundo piso para poder asearme correctamente antes de que mi amiga reprochara mi poco interés por mi apariencia.

Sus ojos brillaron en cuanto mencione el motivo de la visita de Sakura.

-puedo ayudarles, soy experto en las fiestas—dejo de lado los platos sucios y se apresuro a alcanzarme para poder convencerme a su pedido.

-no lo sé, Sakura tiene planes sobre eso, la verdad, solo seré un maniquí, ella hará todo.

-¿entonces si ella acepta esta bien?—pregunto sonriente.

-termina de lavar los platos primero-dattebayo—le reproche, si lo aplazaba nunca lo terminaría y tendría que ser yo quien lo hiciera. No era la primera vez que me hacia esa jugarreta.

-de acuerdo, estarán tan limpios para cuando llegue tu amiga—regresó a los trastos y se dispuso a terminar la tarea que le había encomendado.

Entre al cuarto de baño, me desvestí y procedí a darme una buena ducha. Antes de entrar en el agua repare a mi marca genética, la toque con la punta de mis dedos y dibuje cada línea en mi piel, mi decisión de mantenerla en secreto seguía en pie, y el hecho de que me gustara Sai no cambiaba las cosas.

Los minutos de tranquilidad que pasaría en el baño serian los únicos de este día, así que los disfruté segundo a segundo.

**N/A**: se que no termino muy emocionante pero yo que ustedes pasaba directamente al siguiente capitulo xD.


	13. Preparativos parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

_Capitulo 13 Preparativos Parte 2_

Al terminar de ducharme, escucho la voz de mi hermano llamándome, por lo que procedo a secarme rápidamente.

-¡Naruto, Sakura-chan llego!—grito Deidara Nii-san para que pudiera escucharlo.

-bien, ¡bajare en unos momentos-dattebayo!—quite la toalla de mi cuerpo y me puse la ropa limpia que habia colgado en el perchero a mi derecha.

-no hace falta que bajes, yo ya eh subido—me hablo con gran emoción en la voz, causándome un susto que no creo poder olvidar, ya que me había pillado con el torso aun desnudo —me parece perfecto que hayas tomado la iniciativa—me veía de pies a cabeza, me sentí un poco acosado.

-¿me pongo ropa normal o que hago?—pregunte dubitativo, no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

-primero preparare el disfraz, así que ponte una camisa de botones y un pantalón cualquiera—se traslado a mi habitación con un gran kit de utilería en sus manos.

-termine de lavar los platos, ¿Sakura-chan te ayudo en algo?—pregunto inocentón mi hermano mayor

-claro, entre los 2 haremos a tu hermano el chico más apuesto de la fiesta, claro después de mi novio—cerro su puño como si tuviera un gran reto a superar, si no fuera mi amiga me hubiera ofendido, oh esperen, ¡en realidad si me ofendió!.—¿podrías darle la ropa que necesita? Será mucho mejor si no sale del baño hasta que tenga instalado todo el material.

-confía en mi—fue lo único que logre escuchar de el ahora compañero de vestimenta de Sakura.

Solo me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos y menear la cabeza hacia los lados, había ocasiones en que sentía que la personalidad de mi hermano y la de mi amiga era muy parecida, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual me agrada.

Disipe los pensamientos que en mi mente se depositaban y procedí a cepillar primero mi cabellera, lo que me llevo a preguntarme sobre como peinaría mi cabello. Mi cabeza no maquinaba a la velocidad de Sakura, lo más seguro es que tenga ya todo planeado en su enrollada mente.

Tome la ropa que Deidara me ofrecía, me vestí y Salí del cuarto de baño.

…

Son cerca de las 4:30, supongo que terminaremos algo tarde después de todo, no es por nada pero administrando el tiempo nadie es mejor que Sakura-chan. Pero a decir verdad no imaginaba que ponerse un traje de halloween fuese tan complicado y tardado. Aunque pensándolo mejor, solo mi amiga puede hacer una tarea tan sencilla algo difícil. Y eso ya estaba comprobado.

-siéntate aquí, frente al espejo—fui a donde me señalo y me senté sin cuestionarle, no es bueno cuestionar a Sakura, al pasar el tiempo aprendí esto de nuestra amistad—es bueno que hayas cepillado ya tu cabello, solo será cuestión de acomodarlo.

-como si eso tuviera alguna dificultad—la mire atreves del espejo y fije mi mirada azul a su rostro.

-aunque no lo creas tiene su chiste, además si lo acomodo correctamente lucirá mejor el sombrero—asentí, había olvidado que mi disfraz llevaba sombrero.

-¿qué será lo que tu vestirás?—la interrogue.

-no comas ansias, pero… te daré una pista—tomo el cepillo mientras acomodaba a su antojo mi cabello—es de color naranja y algo que nadie puede copiar en la fiesta, seré la única con un traje así.

¿Naranja? A decir verdad creí que solo yo tenía la valentía de vestir con ese color.

Me puse a pensar sobre qué tipo de ropa seria esa, pero a la única conclusión que llegue fue…

-¿tu lo hiciste?—dije sorprendido—no sabía que pudieras, es decir, siempre hablas de que tu harías ropa mucho mejor, pero no sabía que en verdad tuvieras el talento de hacerlo.

-no te confundas yo no lo cosí, no soy tan talentosa, simplemente lo dibuje con detalles y la costurera hiso su trabajo, y muy bien hecho si me dejas presumir.—continuo cepillándome y lo acomodo con un poco de gel.

-¿entonces tu lo diseñaste? eso es fantástico—se ruborizo un poco y sonrió junto conmigo.

No es que no la alabe muy seguido pero esto si merecía ser reconocido.

-ahora comenzare con el planchado del disfraz y en cuanto termine te lo pondras, ¿de acuerdo?— luego tomo todo lo que necesitaría para el trabajo.

-tu eres la profesional—sonrió en cuanto escucho mi pobre cumplido, pero sabía que para ella sonaría mucho mejor.

Tan pronto como termino de alistarlo y de acomodarme el cabello me ofreció el disfraz que portaría esta noche.

-el sombrero póntelo al último—me miro de pies a cabeza analizando todo el conjunto que vestiría.

-está bien, no tardare—fui al armario que se encuentra en la habitación de mi hermano, a el siempre le ha gustado tener montones de ropa a su disposición, por lo que esta demás señalar que es enorme.

Empecé a desvestirme y a colocar el fino traje, primero los boxers negros que irían debajo de mis pantalones, después la camisa de manga corta del mismo color con ciertos adornos brillantes alrededor del cuello y al final de las mangas, luego tome el pantalón color morado, al terminar de ponermelo me di cuenta que estaba demasiado ajustado, aquel día estuve tan fastidiado que no me percate de eso, por lo que me alegre de traer los boxers; al menos no me sentiré tan avergonzado. La ultima prenda del vestuario era, según Sakura-chan, la más importante al hacer conjunto con el sombrero puntiagudo color negro con detalles morados alrededor de este, extendí la capa negra y la coloque por sobre mis hombros.

-estoy listo—Salí del armario y camine derecho a donde se encontraba mi amiga, se acerco a mi examinado cada centímetro y después adhirió el sombrero para completar el traje.

Al verme al espejo me sorprendí mucho, no estoy muy acostumbrado a arreglarme tanto, solo con dejar mi cabello secar al natural es suficiente para mí, pero al observar el trabajo de Sakura me hizo sentir como si fuese otro, como si pudiera ser alguien apuesto, era como si un poco de la confianza de mi amiga pudiera ser transferido a mí ,porque a mi ojos mi amiga es una chica muy hermosa, verme así me hizo querer alcanzarla, ser como ella, tan radiante y llena de confianza.

-sal de tu sueño, pequeño y rubio ceniciento—se acercó—te dije que te verías fantástico, ahora no te arrepientes de que yo estuviera a cargo ¿cierto?

Tiene razón en verdad me siento feliz de que ella se encargara de mi. En unas pocas horas logro transformar a mi yo enclenque en alguien totalmente diferente.

Deidara-Nii al verme, expreso su asombro con una expresión sincera.

- woow te ves fabuloso, tengo que tomar una foto, así no pensare que es un sueño—me apene al escuchar lo que dijo—yo puedo ayudarte a ti Sakura-chan, claro , si quieres.

-¡enserio!—exclamo alegre—seria genial, de esa manera no tardare tanto.

Son cerca de las 8 de la noche, el peinado de Sakura está por terminar, mi hermano le ayudara a hacerse el maquillaje y supongo no será muy tardado, aunque dudo que mi hermano sepa maquillar.

Cuando hecho un vistazo al vestuario del cual alardea mucho, me doy cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, es un disfraz que no puede ser copiado fácilmente. El color del traje encaja perfectamente con su color de piel y cabello, se verá hermosa dentro de esta ropa.

-Naruto. Podrías ser tan amable y darme mi ropa—me apresuro a proporcionárselo, no puedo esperar a verla.

Tarda unos cuantos minutos, la curiosidad me está carcomiendo, ``me pregunto cómo reaccionara Sasuke al verla´´, pienso inconscientemente. La veo salir del armario y me impacto al ver por fin completo su disfraz.

Su cabello rosado esta en un peinado alto con ciertos destellos en los mechones que Deidara dejo sueltos, sus ojos verdes resaltan mágicamente con el maquillaje, el color de la ropa hace que su piel se vea más clara de lo que es; lleva una blusa naranja con el logotipo de una cara de calabaza al frente, los ojos de esta están situados en sus pechos y la sonrisa dispersa a lo largo de su abdomen. Los detalles de cómo simulo las líneas verticales de este vegetal no sé como describirlo, pero la falda también los posee y además está algo acolchonada para darle más parecido; la lleva corta por encima de las rodillas, es un traje muy atrevido, pero lo que distingue a esta chica es precisamente esa palabra, nadie más que ella se vería espectacular con ese atuendo.`` Definitivamente Sasuke quedara encantado con esto´´, no puedo evitar pensar.

-no pensaras salir sin zapatos—señalo con su mirada mis pies y caí en cuenta que no traía zapatos, ella se los estába poniendo justo en este momento, así que me dirijo al closet y busco los zapatos de vestir que harían juego con mi atuendo; elijo unos color , que no me había puesto recientemente y me los calzo pronto.

-¿ya es hora de salir-dattebayo?—pregunto mientras veo a Sakura-chan teclear algunas palabras en su celular.

-antes de irnos, tengo que decirte algo—dijo seriamente alejando la mirada de su teléfono.

-¿me darás consejos o qué?—pregunte en son de broma.

-no… es algo mas importante…es sobre Sasuke-kun—hablo lentamente.

-¿Qué hay con él?—dije ya más serio—tienes problemas o algo por el estilo.

-no, no es eso, es que…-dio un largo suspiro—deberías darte prisa.

-¿para qué? No te entiendo-dattebayo.

-claro que me entiendes, solo que te haces el bueno en esto, es obvio que no te gusta vernos juntos.

La mire fijamente, la verdad no la comprendía, pero aun así hable.

-no mentía cuando te dije que me sentía feliz por ustedes—desvié la vista para que no notara la duda de mis palabras, aun yo no sabía que sentía cuando los veía juntos.

- Se perfectamente la razón por la que Sai te gusta, te recuerda a él en el pasado ¿verdad? Cuando eras a el único que miraba. Debes elegir, y yo sé cuál es esa elección, si no te das prisa, no me detendré y te arrepentirás por eso.

No me dio tiempo de responderle, porque tan pronto como finalizo sus palabras salió de mi habitación. Cuando baje por las escaleras a encontrarme nuevamente con ella, su expresión seria había desaparecido, era la misma chica de siempre, la alegre y carismática.

-…Sakura —debía al menos decirle algo pero, ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que.

-ya nos esperan—dijo con alegría impregnada en la voz—date prisa—salió de la casa y cruzo la calle para ver a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

Porque por más que tratara de negarlo yo sabía que ella lo amaba desde hace tiempo, y al enterarme de que a Sasuke le gustaba y ahora salían juntos, un pequeño vacio se había formado en mí.

Ese vacío que siempre me disponía a negar y dejarlo al olvido, poco a poco iba creciendo en mi pecho, pero yo sabía que no me interpondría entre mi mejor amiga y aquel que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

**N/A****:** pues aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado, son de mis capítulos favoritos porque aquí empieza ya el conflicto principal sasunarusai, espero que puedan dejarme un review y puedan perdonarme por el horrible retraso, no puedo prometer que no volverá a suceder ya que no está en mi poder asegurar que mi tía pague a tiempo el internet, pero si demora mucho al menor procurare traerles 2 capítulos como en esta ocasión. Los dejo por el momento, y presionen ese sexy botón, sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme!


	14. Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

_N/A: aquí les traigo el capitulo 14, ya tengo el 15 en cuanto pueda lo actualizo, pero será pronto, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron y si es verdad, los capítulos pasados fueron aburridos y estaba consciente de ello , de hecho les agradezco un montón sus comentarios haber si este capítulo mejora y los próximos también. No los retraso mas, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios ^^._

_Capitulo 14 Fiesta_

Tocamos la puerta de mi vecino y esperamos a que este abriera; seguro ya había recibido el mensaje de Sakura-chan y por su bien debía estar listo para partir a la fiesta.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos lo que estuvimos ahí parados sin decirnos nada, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió para nosotros.

-¿y bien ya están listos?—pregunto mi amiga algo desesperada.

-Sai aun no llega, dijo que tardaría en convencer a su padre—nos hizo una seña de que entráramos y tomáramos asiento para esperar a su primo.

-¿estas solo? no veo a tus padres por aquí-dattebayo—dije volteando a los lados tratando de averiguar el paradero de los mencionados.

-si, es un día agitado en la tienda, hoy llegaran mas tarde de lo usual—me contesto sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación.

-te ves perfecto con el disfraz que escogí para ti—menciona Sakura haciendo gala de su excelente gusto por la festividad.

No había notado el atuendo de Sasuke, si no hasta que mi amiga lo menciono, pero estaba en lo correcto, el se veía espectacular.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo de su disfraz un clackson interrumpió nuestra plática. Sasuke sonrió al escucharlo y salió de la casa sin previo aviso.

-eres genial, lo conseguiste—esperó a que Sai saliera de su auto y rápidamente se encamino hasta el.

-el poder de la palabra querido primo—dijo ya afuera del carro, para encontrarse con la mano de Sasuke y la suya juntas, por un ligero choque entre estas, ambos mostrando una sonrisa triunfal viendo el coche que se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros.

Al verlos una vez más juntos y llevándose tan bien no pude evitar sonreír por el acontecimiento, sin duda me gustaba más que estos carismáticos y casi idénticos primos bromearan el uno con el otro, sin ningún problema entre ellos, es de lo más agradable que podía presenciar.

Me quedo viéndolos unos cuantos segundos, admirando lo perfecto que se ven juntos con el disfraz, lo admito Saku-chan es una genio, a nadie más que ella se le habría ocurrido el conjunto de este par.

El porte despreocupado que caracteriza a Uchiha Sasuke, le da un aire diferente, como mas despreocupado; mientras que Sai es más elegante y seductor.

A pesar de los comentarios de Sakura sobre atuendos iguales o incluso similares entre las personas, no puedo evitar pensar que la idea de hacer conjunto sus trajes ha sido la mejor hasta ahora.

Ambos llevan el mismo disfraz, cada detalle es exactamente el mismo, pero a diferencia de las críticas que pudieran ocasionar entre los invitados de la fiesta, ambos serian objeto de halagos.

El oscuro color negro de los pantalones de vestir, resalta lo claro de su piel, y la camisa azul marino deja ver perfectamente el brillo de los orbes negros que poseen ambos chicos, aunque hay una sutil diferencia en la forma de portar la camisa; Sasuke la lleva a medio abrochar, lo cual deja ver un poco el torso bien formado de este.

-¿Dónde está la gabardina?—pregunta Sakura. Acercándose lentamente a su novio.

-hace calor, ¿es necesario que la lleve?—replico haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-pero por supuesto, vamos, se buen chico como Sai y póntela—sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable, pareciera que quisiera amenazarlo con tal señal.

Sasuke capta la indirecta de Haruno y se dirige a paso decidido a entrar a su casa en busca de tal complemento para su disfraz.

-has hecho mal en compararlo con Sai-dattebayo—le susurro despacio para que nuestro acompañante no logre escucharnos.

-no creo que le afecte en aprender un poco de los modales de su primo.

Muevo la cabeza, negando por lo que me ha respondido.

-es… algo de su pasado, solo… no lo compares, le afecta demasiado.

Pareció haber comprendido, porque solo asintió y se alejo de mi, dejándome en compañía de Sai.

-sube Naruto-kun—hablo sacándome por completo de mis cavilaciones.

Me situé enfrente de la puerta del asiento trasero pero la voz clara del chico que me acompañaba me detuvo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué haces? tu serás mi copiloto—luego mostro su rostro sonriente, aquel del cual había admitido me tenia enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín y muy apenas pude esbozar una tímida sonrisa ante el comentario que había dicho.

Abrí la puerta del coche y me senté en el lugar del copiloto, Sai imito mis movimientos, colocándose a unos centímetros de mí.

-Sakura cometió un error—me dijo quedamente, sin quitar la mirada del volante que se hallaba frente a él—a Sasuke no le gusta las comparaciones desde que Itachi murió.

-lo sé.

No hace falta que hable más, recuerdo el día en el que el hermano mayor de mi entonces mejor amigo cedió ante la sombra de la muerte con ese trágico accidente.

Justo cuando empiezo a vislumbrar el rostro de Itachi-nii-san, una voz me trae a la realidad, enseguida reconozco a la dueña de la voz y volteo hacia la puerta del hogar de Sasuke.

-apúrate, llegaremos tarde—escucho decir repetidamente a mi amiga.

Me fijo en Sasuke, que echa llave al picaporte y camina directamente al auto, se escucha que abren las puertas del carro y suben.

-¿todos listos?—pregunta Sai, antes de poner en marcha el coche.

-andando—rectifica Sakura-chan.

El camino es silencioso, aunque nada tenso, no hablamos simplemente porque no tenemos tema que comentar.

…

Al pasar unos minutos, Sai estaciona el carro en algún lugar cerca de la residencia anfitriona, nos bajamos todos juntos, aunque yo corro al lado de Sakura, me da mucha vergüenza entrar vestido así y para el colmo junto a este par de chicos.

Antes de entrar al salón de fiestas, veo que mi amiga saca de su bolsa una pequeña bolsa color negra.

-olvide decirle algo a Sasuke-kun, lo siento, tendré que dejarte solo un momento—admiro como busca al azabache con la mirada hasta que logra localizarlo, es entonces cuando me deja y va hacia él.

Aun no hay mucha gente pero todas las mesas se encuentran ocupadas, volteo hacia los lados, buscando una mesa y de paso visualizar en donde se encuentra Sai.

Vislumbro mi objetivo, una mesa redonda con 4 sillas dispersas alrededor, camino rápido para poder ocuparla con mis amigos en cuanto nos reunamos, me siento en la silla situada de espaldas a la pared, vuelvo a buscar con la mirada pero nadie de mis conocidos se acerca.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre las manos, estoy aburrido, eh estado cerca de 10 minutos esperando por ellos, cruza por mi mente la idea de que se han olvidado de mí y la tentativa de irme a casa solo, a cada segundo se hace más fuerte.

Cierro los ojos, suspiro profundamente y me pierdo en mis recuerdos de esta tarde. La dulce fragancia combinada con el aroma emanado de su cuerpo, revolotea en lo profundo de mi mente, la imagen delineada de Sai se forma centímetro a centímetro, en cuanto logro vislumbrar la figura de este chico; una sonrisa diferente al a que suele esbozar se dibuja en su rostro, en lugar de ser dulce y pacífica, se torna peligrosa y traviesa, los ojos negros calmos se tornan afilados y juguetones.

Siento calientes las mejillas y mi corazón late desbocadamente, me sorprende el hecho de que sea el Sasuke de mi imaginación quien provoca estas reacciones, palmeo mi rostro para evitar seguir viendo la vivida imagen, tratando de volver a la realidad.

-si continuas, te harás daño—dice una voz que reconozco perfectamente, pero al levantar la mirada y estar a punto de replicar me topo con la persona que buscaba antes, aquel que podía tranquilizarme aunque lo que sintiera fuera un sentimiento pasajero.

_N/A: pues... ¿que tal?¿me regreso a la cueva de donde provine? gracias por leer este capitulo y de antemano un montón de gracias por los reviews, creo que me sali del enfoque en los pasados pero espero que este haya mejorado un poco, espero sus comentarios ansiosa y nos vemos en el próximo capi bye byeee. _


	15. Confundido

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

_**N/A: pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 15 espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_Capitulo 15 Confundido_

Cierro los ojos, suspiro profundamente y me pierdo en mis recuerdos de esta tarde. La dulce fragancia combinada con el aroma emanado de su cuerpo, revolotea en lo profundo de mi mente, la imagen delineada de Sai se forma centímetro a centímetro, en cuanto logro vislumbrar la figura de este chico; una sonrisa diferente al a que suele esbozar se dibuja en su rostro, en lugar de ser dulce y pacífica, se torna peligrosa y traviesa, los ojos negros calmos se tornan traviesos y juguetones.

Siento calientes las mejillas y mi corazón late desbocadamente, me sorprende el hecho de que sea el Sasuke de mi imaginación quien provoca estas reacciones, palmeo mi rostro para evitar seguir viendo la vivida imagen, tratando de volver a la realidad.

-si continuas, te harás daño—dice una voz que reconozco perfectamente, pero al levantar la mirada y estar a punto de replicar me topo con la persona que buscaba antes, aquel que podía tranquilizarme aunque lo que sintiera fuera un sentimiento pasajero.

Estoy confundido, no puedo creer que me haya equivocado y confundido sus voces.

Sai camina unos pocos pasos y toma la silla que esta junto a mí.

-¿has visto a Sakura?—me pregunta al momento de que se sienta.

-no, hace un momento dijo que iba en busca de Sasuke pero no la eh visto desde entonces-dattebayo.

Me observa por unos segundos, con ojos confundidos, me pongo a pensar atentamente lo que eh dicho, pero no logro encontrar algún error.

Antes de hablar titubea un poco y después muestran una media sonrisa con atisbo de diversión.

-bueno… ya llegaran en cualquier momento.

Se acerca a la mesa y posa su barbilla, descansándola en su mano izquierda.

-tal vez están ``ocupados´´-marco la palabra ``ocupado´´, esperando a que entienda mi sarcasmo.

-¿celoso?—pregunta, tratando de evitar que la risa le gane.

-¡claro que no-dattebayo!—grito, antes de que el pánico inunde mi voz.

-tranquilo, es broma—me dice susurrando muy cerca de mi oído-¿quieres bailar un poco?

Sai toma mi mano antes de que pueda contestarle, al llegar a la pista, noto que la música tiene ritmo rápido, lo cual es perfecto para bailar separados.

Me tranquilizo un poco, al menos no estaré tan cerca de el para que pueda notar el latido alocado de mi corazón.

La música en conjunto con mis movimientos hacen que me distraiga y pierda la noción del tiempo, creo que hemos estado en la pista poco mas de 20 minutos, al cruzar nuestras miradas sonreímos tontamente, por el ruido no logro escuchar nada de lo que me dice o intenta decir, solo veo que mueve constantemente los labios, Sai se percata de que no puedo entenderle y hace ademanes con sus manos tratando de ayudarlas con el brusco movimiento de sus labios. Señala la mesa en la que nos ubicábamos y enseguida descifro su mensaje, intento imitar su lenguaje a señas indicándole que no hay rastro de nuestros amigos y que no tengamos esperanza de encontrarlos pronto.

Lleva su mano hecha puño hacia su boca tratando de detener las inevitables carcajadas y en lugar de enojarme por su comportamiento, rio igual o incluso más fuerte que el.

Encojo mis hombros dándole la razón a sus burlas, porque, es la verdad, soy terrible para dar señas.

Las luces que iluminan la pista cambian a colores tenues y la música se torna tranquila, indicando que es el turno de bailar para las parejas.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos instantes, hasta que Sai se decide a acercarse a mí.

-¿nos sentamos?—pregunta dubitativo.

Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados, negando en forma de respuesta, tan pronto nos acercamos, comenzamos a movernos en conjunto al ritmo de la canción, los primeros momentos son incómodos pero muy confortantes.

Sai posa sus moldeados brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la pronta cercanía hace que mi corazón salte y los nervios se apoderen de mi, tímidamente situó mis manos sobre su delineado torso.

Empezamos a balancearnos junto al compas de la música, luego siento su mirada clavada en mí y me cohíbo ante el acto, procuro no mirarlo porque una sola ojeada a su rostro hace que sienta calientes las mejillas.

-¿ Qué es lo que te tiene tan impresionado del piso?—escucho que dice—parece que le prestas más atención que a mí.

-¿eh? No, no es eso-dattebayo.

-¿Qué pasa, has empezado a sentirte tímido?

-de alguna forma, siempre logras que me ponga nervioso—declaro abiertamente.

Escucho una risita con un tono ligero a sarcasmo y siento que me acerca más a él, como queriendo comprobar lo que le dije..

-relájate Naruto, no voy a morderte—dice susurrando cerca de mi oído

Desplazo las manos alrededor de su cuello, dando por entendido que seguiré su consejo.

Me atrevo a enfrentarlo cara a cara y observo que la media sonrisa de antes regresa a su rostro.

Al poco tiempo me olvido de las demás personas y también de mi mismo, en este corto lapso de tiempo, en mi mente, solo existe Sai y su sonrisa burlona.

Noto que se ha dado cuenta de que lo observo atentamente, porque segundo a segundo su sonrisa desaparece y la emoción del momento brilla en sus ojos.

Instintivamente acerco mi rostro al de él, que de igual manera Sai imita el movimiento, acercándose lentamente cada vez más.

Se lo que está a punto de pasar, pero no puedo detenerme, tanto Sai como yo anhelamos el beso.

Sai se distrae y después veo la indecisión marcada en sus ojos, a tan solo unos milímetros de iniciar el roce de nuestros labios, decide alejarse y dejarme ahí, en la pista, completamente perplejo.

**N/A: waaaaa ya se ve la interacción un poco más, ¿Qué opinan las desilusione o logre mejorar? ^0^ les tengo preparada un graaaan sorpresa asi que espero y me puedan acompañar en le sig. Capitulo. Es todo por ahora espero con ansia sus comentarios y nos vemos en otro capitulo bye byeee.**


	16. Traicion

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a **__**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.**_

_Capitulo 16 Traición_

_**P.O.V Sasuke**_

Hoy va a ser una noche muy larga y lo peor es que apenas comienza, la verdad no sé cómo logro Sakura arrastrarme hasta este lugar. Poco a poco disminuyo el paso, ni siquiera me interesa entrar a la fiesta, de igual manera será aburrido.

Miro de reojo a mi primo que se acopla a mí andar, trato de no entablar conversación porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, aun me molesta la cercanía que tiene con Naruto.

-sigues molesto por lo de antes—dice, dando por hecho el asunto sin un deje de duda.

El silencio proveniente de mi, habla por sí mismo, sé que no hay razón para tomar esta actitud pero no puedo evitarlo ``debo cargar con las consecuencias de mis actos´´ pienso pesadamente.

-me cuesta creer que no hagas nada para evitar que Naruto-kun se aleje de ti—hablo de nuevo al notar que no cooperaria con la conversación—al menos me alegra saber que no vas a interferir.

Cansado de su parloteo, me detuve un momento y lo mire desafiante directamente a los ojos.

-no me interesa lo que hagas—dije tratando de sonar indiferente e ignorando la furia que se acumulaba en mi interior.

Antes de que Sai pudiera replicar, su teléfono celular sonó ruidosamente; fijo sus ojos a la pantalla del aparato y dio marcha contraria a la puerta principal.

5 metros antes de que entre al aparatoso lugar, mi novia se acerca un poco agitada.

-he olvidado un accesorio importante de tu disfraz—dice mostrando una pequeña bolsa color negro descansando sobre sus manos.

-prefiero permanecer así. —camino por un lado de ella, ignorando que me ha tendido la bolsa para que la tomara.

-de ninguna manera, que no lo uses puede ser crucial esta noche—sonaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa así que sospeche de sus actos.

-¿Qué tramas?

-nada que no tenga ya previsto—dice mostrando una gran sonrisa gatuna al tiempo que me arrastra del brazo hacia un lugar donde hay pocas personas para después obligarme a tomar la bolsa.

-entra al baño para caballeros y sal cuando estés listo ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien—digo raspando las palabras.

Entro al pequeño cuarto y abro la bolsa que me entrego mi novia. Hay un cepillo para el cabello y una caja, imagino que es maquillaje, esta loca si piensa que cubriré mi rostro con esa cosa.

-¡mas te vale que te pongas el maquillaje eh!—escucho que grita desde la puerta—si no lo haces entrare y lo pondré yo misma en tu cara.

¡Demonios! Tendre que ponérmelo.

Cepillo mi cabello hacia atrás y coloco la placa de maquillaje sobre mi, luego miro al espejo y la imagen que observo es distinta a la usual, con este color de piel y este tipo de peinado podría pasar como el gemelo de Sai.

-¿contenta?—le digo algo irritado, `` no se porque me dejo mangonear por esta chica´´ pienso, al ver que sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa se ensancha, me atrevo a mostrar una media sonrisa-¿tanto te gusta?—ahora recuerdo porque soy tan flexible con las mujeres… me divierte descolocarlas y verlas lidiar con los nervios.

-digamos que… no te queda mal—dice escondiendo la mirada, luego toma un gran suspiro y me mira directamente a los ojos—busquemos a los chicos, ya los hemos dejado mucho tiempo solos.

Camino en busca de Naruto o de mi primo, después de unos instantes logro encontrar a uno de mis objetivos, justo cuando me volteo para decirle que los he encontrado, me doy cuenta de que mi novia ha desaparecido, empiezo a buscarla con la mirada pero algo interesante llama mi atención, entonces decido dejarlo de lado y dirigirme a una mesa en particular; en ella se encuentra esa dobe chico golpeándose la cara, que está teñida por completo de un color rojo, supongo que por tanto palmeo que ha recibido.

-si continuas, te harás daño—le digo, tratando de sonar serio pero la burla se escapa de mis labios, observo que una mueca llena de enfado se forma en su rostro, pero al abrir los ojos su expresión se rebaja y una cara llena de sorpresa mesclada con confusión toma su lugar.

Avanzo unos pasos hacia el y me acerco a la silla adjunta.

-¿has visto a Haruno?—le pregunto, al tiempo que tomo asiento junto a el.

-no, hace un momento dijo que hiba en busca de Sasuke, pero no la he visto desde entonces.

¿Qué me busca a mí? ¡Ooh! Ahora entiendo su repentino cambio de ánimo, el muy idiota me ha confundido con Sai, aunque para ser sincero esto me desilusiona un poco, pensé que el me conocía mejor, más que nadie. ¡En fin!, esto no hace más que confirmar lo que la gente dice, si yo hubiera heredado la piel de mi padre, al igual que Sai la heredo del suyo, nadie podría distinguirnos. Ruedo los ojos y me reprendo a mi mismo por pensar en asuntos irrelevantes cuando debería ubicar a Naruto en su error, decirle que yo soy Sasuke y no Sai, aunque…sería divertido fingir un rato y ver hasta dónde llega todo esto.

-bueno…ya llegaran en cualquier momento—digo acercándome a la mesa y recargando mi barbilla en mi mano izquierda, empiezo a divagar pensando en la mejor forma de hacer que se relaje.

-tal vez están ``ocupados´´ -dice, noto su pésimo sarcasmo y un tono de voz diferente tratando de sonar como si en verdad no le importara que yo estuviera a solas con su mejor amiga.

-¿celoso?—le menciono tratando de ocultar las carcajadas pero con un inútil esfuerzo por evitar que se escapen.

-¡claro que no-dattebayo!—habla lleno de pánico, como si lo hubieran descubierto ocultando la verdad.

De repente siento un ligero cosquilleo en mi estomago, intento relajarme un poco e ignorarlo hasta que este logre desaparecer.

Cuando consigo no percibirlo, me acerco a su rostro lleno de pánico y desvió mis labios hacia su oído, susurrándole, notando que se estremece ante mi contacto.

-tranquilo, es broma—modulo mi voz para tranquilizarlo un poco y para ocultar mis ansias de acercarme más a él. Escucho que el ritmo de la música es rápido y me atrevo a invitarlo a la pista— ¿quieres bailar un poco?

Tomo su mano antes de que pueda negarse y lo arrastro hasta la pista, observo como su cuerpo se libra de la tensión, se ha dado cuenta que no es la música apropiada para bailar en pareja sino todo lo contrario.

Aprovecho todas las melodías que se danzan separadas para poder calmar el cosquilleo que ahora era más fuerte y no solo es la desagradable sensación de tener un enjambre de mariposas dentro de mí, también se han sumado los latidos constantes de mi corazón, inhalo aire tratando de clamar inútilmente las reacciones de mi cuerpo. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan y mi corazón exige salir al exterior, logro sonreír para ocultar mis emociones, entonces se me ocurre una idea fantástica, dejar la pista y alejarme, pero al ver su boba sonrisa me arrepiento, se nota que se está divirtiendo y no soy capaz de arruinarle el momento, veo que está un poco agitado y sus mejillas algo coloradas, comienzo a gritar intentando comunicarme con el pero no me entiende, entonces me ayudo con un poco de mímica. Al poco rato comprende lo que intento decirle o tal vez no me entiende del todo, me doy cuenta de que ha descifrado mal mi mensaje e intenta hacer una burda imitación de mímica, no logro contener las carcajadas y espero a que se enfurezca pero en lugar de eso ríe junto a conmigo.

Enseguida me doy cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo no hablábamos con tanta familiaridad o al menos no como antes.

Las luces, al tornarse tenues; consiguen traerme a la realidad, es cuando la música cambia a un ritmo más lento. ¡Ahora si estoy en problemas!

-¿nos sentamos?—dudo un poco, no sé si quiero o no sentarme.

Naruto mueve la cabeza, negando, y yo me acerco lentamente para poder tomar posición, coloco mis manos alrededor de su cintura, provocando que perciba una ligera descarga eléctrica ante nuestro toque, después el sitúa sus manos sobre mi torso, haciendo que me estremezca. Empezamos a balancearnos y todo a mí alrededor se torna gris, no puedo evitar clavar mis ojos en el, observo que se cohíbe y que procura no mirarme, todo este tiempo ha estado observando atentamente el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan impresionado del piso?—no puedo creer que sienta celos de algo que no vive—parece que le prestas más atención que a mí.

-¿eh? No, no es eso-dattebayo.

-¿Qué pasa, has empezado a sentirte tímido?

-de alguna forma—comienza diciendo, ocultando la mirada de mis orbes negros—siempre logras que me ponga nervioso—y lo dice sin tapujos, sacando todo el valor que había reunido.

Se me escapa una risita con algo de sarcasmo, yo lo irrito pero Sai lo pone nervioso, en este momento está nervioso conmigo no con Sai, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si supiera quién soy en realidad. Elimino todos esos pensamientos y lo acerco a mí para comprobar el latir de su corazón, que en efecto, esta más que acelerado.

-relájate Naruto, no voy a morderte—le digo.

Siento que los latidos de nuestros corazones se sincronizan y logran hipnotizarme por un buen tiempo.

Tal vez estoy perdiendo el juicio, pero no me importa. Percibo que desplaza sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y nos observamos cara a cara, imagino el esfuerzo que le cuesta a un chico tan timido como el, lo más seguro es que haya decidido seguir mi consejo, lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensarlo es mostrarle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Inconscientemente se borra la sonrisa que antes le dedicaba y aproximo mi rostro al apreciar que el hace lo mismo.

Le había dicho que no lo mordería, pero estando asi los 2, tan cerca, sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro, me dan ganas de devorarlo en todo los sentidos.

Antes de rozar nuestros labios, diviso a Sakura que ha dado media vuelta al verme de esta manera con Naruto, dudo en tomar una decisión, ansió besar a Uzumaki, pero al hacerlo estaría traicionando a mi novia, además el dobe piensa que soy Sai, por lo que no me estaría besando a mí, sino a mi primo, además todo este mar de pensamientos hace que me cuestione internamente ¿seré yo o Sai quien le provoca todas estas reacciones?

Antes de que mi juicio me abandone nuevamente, me alejo de el e inmediatamente corro para perseguir a Sakura, incluso si eso significa dejar a Naruto solo y perplejo.

_**N/A: aquí finaliza el capitulo, ¿Qué tal les parecio? ¿se imaginaban que en realidad era sasuke el que estaba con Naru? Bueno pues el próximo será un pov de sakura revelando muchas cosas y todo su plan buajajaja. Las dejo y gracias por leer este capitulo y seguir al pendiente del fic. Bye byeee.**_


	17. Falsedades

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a **__**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, no hago esto con fines de lucro, simplemente es por entretención mía y de quienes me leen. **_

_**N/A: Este capítulo esta cortito pero espero que aun así lo disfruten.**_

_Capitulo 16 Falsedades_

_P.O.V. Sakura_

¡¿Qué rayos hice?! Se suponía que mis sentimientos no tendrían lugar en el plan ¿porque a último minuto tuve que recordar que lo amaba y que duele verlo con alguien más? Sobre todo cuando se trata de mi mejor amigo.

Lo peor de todo es que con mi estúpido fallo, todo se fue al fiasco.

No solo evite que la relación de Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto avanzara para bien, y con eso me refiero a que ambos dejaran de hacerse locos y que de una vez por todas admitieran que se amaban, porque, ¡dios mío hasta un ciego podría verlo claramente!

Y para mi mala suerte, Sai había sacado provecho de la situación.

¿El resultado de mi estupidez?

2 semanas de relación sentimental entre Sai y Naruto. De solo pensarlo quiero golpearme sin cesar, no es que tenga algo en contra de Sai, es solo que, ¡oh demonios a quien quiero engañar! La razón de porque el primo de Sasuke-kun no terminaba por agradarme, era la más simple y la más complicada de las situaciones, su actitud me recordaba a mi padre, y cabe destacar que mi padre no es el hombre del año.

Cada vez que pienso en eso, rememoro lo sucedido esa noche…

…

**La distancia que hay en sus rostros se acorta a cada segundo, observo como Naruto cierra los ojos y el cómo los orbes oscuros que tanto amo se tornan refulgentes ante la emoción del momento.**

**Algo punza en mi pecho, el dolor es tan intenso que me obliga a llevarme las manos al tórax para cubrirlo, en un tonto intento de detener las punzadas que se clavaban en mi corazón, como si lo apuñalaran.**

**Siento lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, no pensé que fueran tan difícil llevar a cabo este proyecto, llevo planeándolo desde que empecé a salir con Sasuke-kun. Porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo el no me ama y jamás lo hará, no mientras el siga en su corazón.**

**Los sentimientos del que es mi novio nunca cambiaran, por esa razón aquella tarde en la que fue a mi casa, confesando que mi amigo no era el dueño de sus desvelos, no le creí, ¿y cómo hacerlo? si siempre que lo miraba parecía que sus ojos lo seguían a donde quiera que este se dirigiera, vigilando su paso, cuidándolo desde las sombras, sin que el aludido se diera cuanta.**

**Entonces, las palabras pronunciadas por Sasuke aquella tarde zumban en mis oídos.**

_**-estas equivocada, todo lo que dijiste ayer…el…es solo un amigo, nunca lo mire de manera diferente…tu estas… equivocada.**_

**¿Equivocada? Claro que no, el equivocado era él.**

**¿Por qué ocultarlo? No tenía ningún sentido, siempre negaba que le gustaba Naruto, y era más que obvio que su relación iba más allá de la amistad, ambos eran pésimos para ocultar sus sentimientos y eso me estresaba.**

**Sé que no estoy en posición para decirlo pero, deberían de darle una oportunidad al amor, los dos se merecían una oportunidad.**

**Un sin fin de sentimientos se acumularon en mi justo como aquella vez.**

**Y me hicieron recordar lo que sentí en esa ocasión**

…**ira, por que el ignoraba los sentimientos de Naruto por más evidentes que fueran…**

…**alegría, porque muy en el fondo me daba una esperanza para estar con él.**

**y más que nada…**

…**tristeza…**

**Porque sabía que estaba mintiendo, sus ojos y su sonrisa apagada lo delataban**

**-Sakura, yo… te quiero…-****dijo Sasuke, recuerdo que solo prefería escuchar esa parte****-…porque eres una gran amiga, y quiero que me ayudes, no quiero pensar en nadie mas que no seas tu.**

**Mentiroso, quieres que te ayude a olvidarlo, sabes que tu primo esta detrás de el y antes que perderlo prefieres borrar todo rastro de sentimientos que albergues por el.**

**-¿estas bien conmigo? No es muy molesto para ti—**

**Las lágrimas brotaron incesantes, soy estúpida por haber aceptado esto, sabiendo que nunca podre sacarlo de su corazón.**

**-estaré bien siempre y cuanto tú puedas quererme ¿podrás hacerlo? **

**¿Estaba bromeando? Claro que podía hacerlo, lo hacía antes de que me lo pidiera**

—**así que ya no llores**

**Por supuesto que lloraba, el jamás me correspondería, pero aun asi estaba dispuesta a sostener una falsa relación.**

**Soy un asco de persona.**

**-si es por ti…no me importa llorar…siempre que sea por ti…llorare.**

**Mi sueño se había vuelto realidad y todo era una mentira, jamás fue real.**

**Derrotada, corrí fuera del salón en donde se celebraba la fiesta, la soledad era mi mejor aliada y prefiero compartir mi amargura con ella, antes que con una persona.**

**Gruesas gotas de lágrimas ruedan por mi mejilla y antes de que pueda desahogar todos mis sentimientos, unos brazos me estrechan, abrazándome por la espalda.**

**-lo siento…no quería traicionarte…lo siento…lo siento. **

…

Como toda una cobarde, no le comente que no me había traicionado y que mis lágrimas no se debían a esa razón, sino a una muy diferente.

Los sentimientos de su corazón no eran para mi, sus pensamientos constantes no iban dirigidos a mí, el no me pertenecía, a pesar de ser novios.

Mi tristeza no se debía a una traición, ni a una perdida, era todo lo contrario, se debía a que de ningún modo podría perderlo, porque, desde un principio… no me pertenecía.

**N/A: y aquí termina el capitulo 17, no sé de qué perspectiva vean a sakura desde ahora, mi intención no era ponerla como la mala del cuento aunque seguirá haciendo sus tarugadas o quien sabe igual y sale otra cosilla por ahí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios o lo que sea que quieran dejar, si tienen sugerencias, son más que bienvenidas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense bye byeee.**


End file.
